Pokémon Kanto Adventure W
by nssfleahedgehog
Summary: A new adventure in the Kanto region, the start of various Trainer journeys by me.  Contains some naughty references at some point, so the story's for teens.  All around it's good though, so read if you like original Trainer journeys.
1. Ch 1: The Beginning of Greater Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

**Author's Note 2, 10-20-2013: I am updating the first six chapters to fix a few typos and I'm adding an Omake/Extra Segment at the end of each. They feature Prof. Oak, and he will give additional info on characters and on Pokémon species within the story. I encourage you to read them before reading Chapter 7, which also features the new Omake/Extra Segment feature.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Greater Things

_Pallet Town. A small, peaceful town on the southwest shore of Kanto. Not many people live here, but those who do feel at ease and enjoy the abundance of nature. All the residents love the relaxing, quiet life Pallet Town has to offer; all but the teenagers, that is. Sure, only a handful of teens live in Pallet Town, but all of them are fed up with the boring countryside where nothing exciting happens. They dream of bigger and better things. What they don't know, is that Pallet Town is where such dreams of bigger and better things are born, and they will soon go on to make their dreams reality…_

In the northwest corner of Pallet Town lies a house where a mother and son live. On the second floor, buttons were being pressed, 8-bit music was being played, and on a TV screen, an 8-bit man was jumping on turtle-like creatures and headbutting blocks. Then, the 8-bit man fell to the bottom of the screen. Shocked, he jumped in pain, and fell to his doom off screen as music played indicating failure. Adding salt to the wound of having failed, more depressing music played as the screen said "GAME OVER."

"Ahh, geez!" complained the player. "Stupid 8-bit games! Why'd my dad never buy a console after the NES?!" He really wished he knew the answer, but he had never asked his dad the question prior to his death. He had always wanted to upgrade to something newer, since _four_ systems have succeeded the NES, but his mother had never let him buy one.

This person's name was Jack, he was fifteen, had brown hair, red eyes, and was below average height. His favorite activity was gaming, because he wasn't athletic, he wasn't social, he didn't have a Pokémon, and there wasn't anything better to do in Pallet Town. He looked around at his NES game collection. It consisted of mostly his dad's old sports games, but he also had Super Mario Bros., Duck Hunt, Ice Climber, and The Legend of Zelda. He really wanted a Wii, but he'd settle for just a Super NES if he could. But his mom would never let him go get any new games or systems.

Bored, Jack decided to head downstairs. He found his mom at the table, watching TV with his late father's Poliwhirl. Noticing Jack, the Poliwhirl happily trotted over to him.

"Hey, Poliwhirl," greeted Jack, as he patted the amphibian's head.

Jack walked over to his mom.

"Whatcha watchin'?" he asked. He looked at the TV, and saw some young boys about ten walking on railroad tracks, dressed like they lived in the Great Depression.

"Boys of the Railway," replied his mom. "It's a great movie so far."

"I bet they get run over at the end," said Jack.

"That's horrible!" scolded his mom.

"Just seems like it'll happen," Jack replied in defense. "Like it's one of those movies with a tragic ending."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that," sighed his mom.

Jack went to the fridge and got a can of lemonade to drink. He looked at Poliwhirl, and noticed he looked a bit dry.

"Mom, Poliwhirl looks kinda dry. Can I put him in the tub for a while?" Jack asked.

"Oh, all right," replied his mother. "I'll let you do it this time."

Jack's mom preferred taking care of Poliwhirl because he belonged to Jack's dad. As such, she considered Poliwhirl a remnant of her late husband, and enjoyed being with the amphibian as much as possible.

"Come on, Poliwhirl," Jack told him. "Let's get you into some water."

"Poli!" the blue frog cheered.

They went up to the bathroom, and Jack began to fill the tub with water.

"Alright, just let me know how you'd like the temperature," said Jack.

Poliwhirl used gestures to indicate he'd prefer the water somewhat chilly. Jack turn the cold knob up, and they waited until the bath was full.

Once full, Poliwhirl climbed into the tub, careful not to splash. He sat contently for a bit, and then threw some water onto himself. As Poliwhirl relaxed in the tub, Jack smiled at the Pokémon's joy. He then began thinking to himself about things.

"Poliwhirl?" Jack began to ask. "Did you ever go on adventures with my dad?"

Poliwhirl thought for a moment, tilting his head as he tried to recall.

"Poli," he replied, giving a hand gesture indicating a little.

"I see, so you guys didn't do much adventuring," Jack pondered aloud.

Poliwhirl nodded in affirmation.

"Were you just content with being with my dad?" Jack asked next.

Poliwhirl nodded again.

"Poli poliwhirl whirl poli," Poliwhirl told him.

Jack could only guess at what he said.

"So, you were happy being with my dad, doing whatever you guys did?" Jack asked again.

Poliwhirl nodded yet again.

"Hmmm…" Jack said as he thought, "I wonder what it would be like to go on an adventure with Pokémon…"

Poliwhirl looked at Jack.

"It just seems that I'm never going to do anything meaningful in my life…" Jack said.

Poliwhirl gave him a sad look.

"Ehn, don't worry about it," Jack told him. "Maybe something will happen someday."

After Poliwhirl was done hydrating, Jack and Poliwhirl went back downstairs. There, they found Jack's mom crying.

"Mom?" Jack said in concern.

His mom sniffed.

"Oh, sorry dear," she told him. "You were right about the movie; they did get run over by a train…"

Jack was momentarily stunned. Then he went to comfort his mother.

Both Jack and Poliwhirl hugged her.

"Thanks you two," she sniffed. "I shouldn't watch sad movies."

"It's okay, Mom," he reassured her.

A little later, Jack decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk, Mom," said Jack.

"Okay, stay out of trouble," she replied.

Straightening his red cap, Jack headed outside with his yellow backpack on his back.

Outside, Jack felt a pleasant breeze. The short grass swayed. While he did find Pallet Town very boring, he still enjoyed the serenity and closeness to nature whenever he went outside.

He began strolling along the plains with no goal in mind. It was nice to just stretch his legs and let the sun's rays warm him.

"Hey, Jack!" called a voice that one could tell it belonged to a loser just by hearing those two words.

Jack turned to see the chunky, nerdy young adult resident of Pallet Town jogging up to him. His name slipped Jack's mind, but he figured it didn't matter; Jack knew he was going to tell him some juicy gossip he didn't care about.

"Yes? What is it?" Jack asked.

"You know the house in the southwest part of town by the beach?" the chunky guy inquired.

"Yeah…" replied Jack. Whoever lived there didn't come out much; hardly anyone had ever seen the residents there. It was almost as if nobody even lived there.

"Well, a totally hot babe lives there!" the large geek squealed.

"Yeah, right," said Jack, believing the nerd's statement to be a deluded fantasy.

"It's true!" the geek insisted. "I've seen the kids here go over there to play, but they won't say who lives there. Not only that…" he grinned fiendishly, "I've seen a super sexy silhouette changing behind a curtain in there using my binoculars!"

Jack was appalled.

"You perv," he grumbled, assured that the heavyset loser was making the whole thing up.

Jack began to walk away.

"But it's true!" the nerd cried. "I totally saw a mega hottie changing in there!"

"Please keep your sick dreams to yourself!" Jack called back.

"I'm not making this up! Really!" cried the geeky fatso.

"Whatever!" Jack replied, as he began walking faster.

"I have another rumor!" the pervert cried, desperately not want Jack to leave. "And this one's not perverted!"

"Don't care!" Jack called back, already meters away.

Jack hurried away, trying to flee from the large loser. But before he knew it, he was near the home of his arch-nemesis. Wanting to avoid an encounter at all costs, Jack quickly turned right to head south. He had only taken four steps, when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Yo, Jack!" said the voice of his arch-nemesis. "I thought I smelled worthless loser around here!"

Angry he hadn't avoided the person he considered the biggest (and only) douchebag in Pallet Town, and had been ridiculed as well, Jack turn to face his arch-nemesis: John Oak.

John was the grandson of the great Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher and expert; a privilege he constantly abused by rubbing it in people's faces and using it to impress people. He was the same age as Jack, but a few inches taller with spiky brown hair, and green eyes. They were friends until the age of eight, because John began acting like a total jerk at that point. From then on John enjoyed besting Jack at everything: sports, games, arguments, and getting dates. He also enjoyed teasing Jack and making his life hell whenever and however possible.

John had his arms around two very attractive females, who looked to be a few years older than him and Jack. Despite their attractiveness, to Jack they both seemed to give off an aura that screamed "bitchy slut." Jack assumed John had picked them at Viridian City, the nearest place of residence to Pallet Town.

"Hello, John," Jack replied, doing his best to hide his bitterness, and feign kindness.

"Why is he a worthless loser, Johnny?" asked the female John had his left arm around. "He looks kinda cute to me."

Jack blushed a little and looked down at the grass.

"Oh, please Katie," John replied. "This guy wouldn't know what to do in bed, except fall asleep. He doesn't even know that girls have different body parts from guys!"

"Gee, that's like, the definition of worthless loser!" sneered the female John had his right arm around.

Now Katie blushed a little and looked down at the grass.

"Anyway, what're you doing here outside, loser?" John rhetorically asked. "Trying to sneak a peek at my sister?" John's older sister Daisy was one of the nicest people in Pallet Town. A lot of young male residents have had a crush on her at some point; Jack was no exception.

"No, I was out for walk," Jack answered, no longer containing his bitterness.

"Oh, I see," jeered John, "out for your once-a-month walk? Gotta leave the house sometime."

The females with John looked at Jack like he was a Grimer trying to act cute. Jack had no response.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time tormenting Jack, John said: "Alright, we've got better things to do. Later, loser! Have fun touching yourself!"

As John and his ladies went off, Jack thought of a comeback.

"Have fun collecting STD's!" Jack shouted at his arch-nemesis.

John and his two babes stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ew! You collect STD's?! Gross!" shrieked the girl on John's right.

"I don't want to collect STD's!" squealed Katie, the girl on his left.

They stepped away from John, and then quickly walked north to exit Pallet Town.

Jack and John were speechless. Neither could believe the girls had believed what Jack said.

Feeling triumphant, Jack grinned from ear to ear. John, however, was furious. He marched up to Jack and put him a headlock.

"Think that's funny? Think you're cool that you got two chicks to think I'm contaminated?!" John harshly whispered to Jack. "Not only was I finally going to get laid, but Gramps told me to get two others to help with his latest project! Now I've got nothing!"

"At least you've got your virginity," Jack jokingly croaked back, having difficulty talking do to the headlock.

John squeezed his arm around Jack neck tighter. Jack feared for his life, until a kind voice spoke out to them.

"Ah, John, there you are!" said the voice.

John and Jack spun around to see Prof. Oak coming towards them. John instantly let go of Jack's neck.

"I see you've gotten Jack to help out," said Prof. Oak. "But you boys really shouldn't play so roughly."

John said nothing and just looked down at the grass.

"Where is the other person?" asked Prof. Oak. "I asked you to find two other people."

"Couldn't find another," John muttered bitterly and glumly.

"Ah, I see," said Prof. Oak. "Well, three people would've been preferable, but I suppose two people will work." He turned and motioned for the boys to follow. "Come."

They walked towards Prof. Oak's lab. John looked very unhappy and bitter; Jack actually felt a little bad for his arch-nemesis.

They entered the lab, and were greeted by lab aides looking through books on bookshelves, and doing research on computers. The trio walked to the back of the lab where there were more bookshelves, tables with piles of papers on them, tables with nothing on them, a few top-notch computers, and various machines.

"John and Jack," began Prof. Oak. "It has been my dream to compile all possible information on every Pokémon known to man. While this seems impossible, I have finally created something to progress towards that goal. However, in order to gain the information required for my dream, I need your help." He turned around and grabbed two electronic handheld devices: one red, one green. "This is what I have created: the Pokédex. It's a learning device that can obtain the information on any Pokémon you encounter. However, to gain full information, you must capture the Pokémon in a Poké Ball."

"So you want us to catch Pokémon to get their information?" asked Jack.

"Precisely," replied the Professor. "Of course, you'll need Poké Balls to catch Pokémon." He handed them five Poké Balls each.

"Thanks, Gramps!" said John.

"Thank you!" said Jack.

"In addition," Oak continued, "I shall give you each a Pokémon to aid you on your quest."

"No thanks, Gramps," replied John. "I already have some Pokémon to help me."

"Ah, but the Pokémon I am offering are rare," Prof. Oak informed his grandson.

"Well, alright," said John. "The more Pokémon I have, the stronger I can be! And, it helps your research, of course."

"Okay, good," said Prof. Oak. "These three Pokémon are the descendants of three Pokémon I raised some years back." He went and got a tray of three Poké Balls, and put the tray on the table next to the boys.

Oak let out the first Pokémon. A blue spotted creature with a bulb on its back came out.

"Bulbasaur!" it cried.

"This is Bulbasaur, a Grass-type. It's very kind and easy to raise."

Oak let out the second Pokémon. An orange lizard with a flame on its tail came out.

"Charmander!" it cried.

"This is Charmander, a Fire-type. It's quite strong when raised well."

Oak let out the third Pokémon. A blue-skinned turtle with a curled tail came out.

"Squirtle!" it cried.

"This is Squirtle, a Water-type. It has great defenses and can swim."

The three Pokémon looked up at the boys, smiling.

"So, Jack, which one do you want?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Huh?! Why does he get to pick first?!" exclaimed John.

"Now, John, he's the guest," said Prof. Oak. "He can go first. He doesn't have as many Pokémon as you."

John crossed his arms to pout, while Jack thought about which Pokémon to choose.

"Hmm…" he pondered. Each Pokémon looked at him, waiting to know which one he'd choose. "I think I'll go with… Charmander."

"Char!" the Pokémon cheered. Squirtle looked a bit jealous, and while Bulbasaur was a little disappointed, he was still happy for Charmander.

"Ah, good," said Prof. Oak. He picked up Charmander's Poké Ball and gave it to Jack. Then he gave him the red Pokédex. "Here. I'm sure you will do well in filling up the Pokédex. You're a good lad, Jack."

"Thank you," Jack thanked him.

"Alright. Hey, Gramps!" John interrupted. "I want Squirtle!"

"Okay, settle down," said Prof. Oak. "No problem, John."

Squirtle grinned proudly and triumphantly. Again, Bulbasaur was disappointed, but still happy for his friend.

Prof. Oak handed Squirtle's Poké Ball and the green Pokédex to John. "Here you go, John. I expect good results. I believe in you, and hope you're up to the task."

"No problem, Gramps!" John smugly smirked. "Leave it all to me. I can help your research all by myself. We don't even need Jack!"

Prof. Oak frowned at his grandson's claim. "Now John, this is a very difficult task. I've programmed the Pokédex to be able to identify at least 370 different Pokémon, some of which can't even be found in the Kanto region. The difficulty is so great, that's why I wanted three trainers to complete this task. But, we'll have to make way with two."

"Alright, alright," grumbled John. "Anyway, now that we both have Pokémon, Jack, how about a battle?"

"A battle?" Jack inquired. "But I've never done that before."

"Well, this would be a good time to practice," suggested the professor.

"You're not scared, are you?" taunted John.

"Okay, I'll battle," Jack said, a bit annoyed. "This should be good practice."

Jack and John put some space between them, with their Pokémon following them.

Charmander and Squirtle got ready to fight. Jack and John looked at each other with fire in their eyes. Prof. Oak and Bulbasaur were interested in how this would play out.

"Please be careful of the lab equipment boys," Oak reminded them. "Oh, and I almost forgot: your Pokédexes will be helpful in battle."

Jack got his Pokédex out to assist with the battle.

"I wouldn't need a handheld computer to help me!" boasted John.

"Alright, whenever you boys are ready, begin," said Prof. Oak.

And the two rivals were ready for their first Pokémon battle.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Character Spotlight: Jack

**Prof. Oak:** [sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello, this is Prof. Oak. I thought you might like to know a little more about our protagonist, Jack. He is fifteen years of age, has a blood type of A, and his hometown is, of course, right here in Pallet Town. His favorite food is ramen, while his favorite pastime is playing video games. By nature, he has a Quirky personality. [light sadness in voice] As you may have deduced, Jack lost his father at a young age, leaving an empty spot in his heart. He has some shy tendencies, but will always do what he thinks is right, and generally is kind to others. During childhood, he and my grandson, John, were friends, but as they grew older became less friendly with each other, and now have a rivalry. [happily] Going on a Pokémon journey will be good for Jack, since it builds character, and will allow for many experiences unavailable here in Pallet Town. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again soon! [grins happily]

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Ch 2: First Battle, First Adventure, Fir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 2: First Battle, First Adventure, First… Kiss?

Jack and John were ready to battle. So were their Pokémon.

"Squirtle! Use Weak Tackle!" John commanded.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" said Jack.

Squirtle began rushing towards Charmander, while Charmander readied his claws. Squirtle then leapt at Charmander. Charmander swung his claws at Squirtle, making contact on Squirtle's shell. The force of the contact pushed the two Pokémon back a little.

"Weak Tackle again!" John shouted.

"Dodge it!" Jack shouted back.

Squirtle leapt at Charmander again, but the fire lizard dodged, causing the turtle to hit the ground.

"Try Scratch again!" Jack said.

"Get up!" demanded John.

As Squrtle was getting up, Charmander scratched him on the side of the face. Squirtle gave a little cry of pain, causing Charmander to feel bad about hurting him. However, Squirtle then used Weak Tackle to get even, knocking Charmander off his feet, and sending them both to the ground.

"Show 'em who's boss!" cheered John.

"Throw him off!" Jack told his Pokémon.

Charmander tossed Squirtle off of his body, and Squirtle landed on his back.

"Use Scratch some more!" Jack continued.

"Use Harden!" said John.

Charmander began scratching Squirtle, as Squirtle hardened his shell to lower the effectiveness of Charmander's attacks.

"Now use Squirt!" John commanded.

Squirtle sprayed a small stream of water towards Charmander, causing the lizard to jump back to avoid it.

"Now get up!" John shouted.

Squirtle managed to force himself back onto his hind legs.

"Now Weak Tackle!" John commanded.

Squirtle began to rush towards Charmander again.

"Use Defensive Cry!" Jack shouted.

Charmander gave a cry that caused Squirtle to ease up on his attack.

"Sidestep and Scratch!" Jack told his Pokémon.

Charmander stepped to his left, and scratched Squirtle as he was coming down. Squirtle landed on his stomach, missing Charmander.

"Get up and try again!" demanded John.

Squirtle got back on his feet, and leapt at Charmander again.

"Use Flare Attack!" said Jack.

Charmander spat some flames at the incoming turtle, halting his attack, and sending Squirtle back to the ground on his feet.

"Alright, enough games!" shouted John. "Use Squirt!"

Squirtle spray the small stream of water point blank at Charmander. Charmander was knocked back about a foot, his front wet with water. He was breathing heavily, and was in pain.

Jack feared the worst, and quickly looked for a solution on his Pokédex.

"The end has come, Jackie," sneered John. "There's nothing you can do."

"Charmander!" called Jack.

The fire lizard looked at his trainer.

"Give it all you've got," Jack said. "Even if we lose, if you've done your best, it'll be okay."

Charmander took Jack's words to heart, and was ready to give it all he had and do his best.

"Words aren't going to win the battle," John scoffed. "Squirtle, let's finish him with a Squirt."

As Squirtle readied his attack, Jack cried out.

"Charmander! Jump with all your might!" he shouted.

Charmander put all he had into jumping, Squirtle's attack barely missing Charmander's tail flame.

"Now use Flare Attack!"

Charmander spat fire at Squirtle from above. The fire landed on Squirtle's head, who quickly began patting his head to put out the flames.

"Run at him with a Scratch!" Jack shouted.

Charmander landed, and charged towards the turtle with his claws.

"Squirtle, use Squirt!" John demanded.

Squirtle had just put out the fire on his head, when Charmander made contact with Scratch, preventing the turtle from using the previously commanded attack.

"Scratch again!" Jack commanded.

Charmander scratched Squirtle again.

"Use Squirt already!" John angrily demanded.

"Duck and push him to the ground!" Jack told Charmander.

As Squirtle began to squirt water, Charmander ducked and shoved Squirtle to the ground.

"Now Scratch again!" Jack commanded.

Charmander scratched Squirtle yet again.

"Get him off! And Weak Tackle him!" John yelled at his Pokémon.

Squirtle shoved Charmander off of him, and used Weak Tackle, tackling him to the ground.

"Throw him off!" said Jack.

Charmander tossed Squirtle off and over his head. Squirtle landed on the ground hard. He tried to muster enough energy to get up, but couldn't. However, Charmander had used the last of his strength to throw Squirtle, and couldn't get up either. Thus, it was a draw.

Jack and John were both stunned at the result.

"Good job you two," said Prof. Oak. "You both did well, and managed a tie."

"Man, how lame," groaned John.

"Don't worry," replied Prof. Oak. "This proves you both have great potential as Trainers."

John recalled his Squirtle into his Poké Ball.

Jack went over to his Charmander and picked him up.

"Good job Charmander," he told the creature.

Charmander opened an eye to look at its Trainer. Jack smiled at him, and Charmander weakly smiled back.

"You guys can use my Pokémon Healing Machine to heal your Pokémon," Prof. Oak told the boys.

"Sure, Gramps," said John.

"Thanks!" said Jack.

Jack returned Charmander to his Poké Ball, and he and John put their Poké Balls on to the machine. Prof. Oak started the machine, and the two Pokémon began to be healed.

"It'll take a few minutes for them to be restored to full health," Prof. Oak explained. "In the meantime, do either of you have any questions about using the Pokédex?"

"I can figure it out no problem," John assured his grandfather.

"Very well," Prof. Oak replied. "Do you have any questions Jack?"

"No, it seems simple enough to use," said Jack. "I used it during the battle and it gave me all the information about the Pokémon I needed."

"Good, good," said Prof. Oak. "The Pokédex displays battle data when you're battling, such as the attacks your Pokémon can use, and how much energy your Pokémon has left before it is unable to battle." Prof. Oak paused, then continued. "I made it to be a very useful and versatile device. It will not only obtain information for my research, but also aid Trainers in battle." He paused again. "Perhaps someday in the far off future it can be mass produced for the use of all trainers!" Prof. Oak chuckled.

After Charmander and Squirtle were fully healed, Jack and John were ready to head off.

"Alright, Gramps," John told his grandfather. "Leave the Pokédex project to me. I'll catch every Pokémon there is for ya!" He began to head towards the door. "Smell ya later!" And with that, he left the Lab.

Prof. Oak sniffed himself.

"My body odor isn't that bad, is it?" he asked.

"Er, it's just a stupid way of saying good-bye," Jack explained.

"Ah, well, as long as my body odor isn't noticeable," Prof. Oak stated.

A drop of sweat ran down Jack's head.

"Now Jack," Prof. Oak began. "I hope your mother will allow you to go on a journey. I really think it's too much for one person to do on their own, even if it is my grandson."

"I'll have to ask," said Jack. "I hope so too, it's pretty boring at home."

"Well, I wish you luck," said Prof. Oak. "A journey with Pokémon is a wonderful experience. I think everybody should embark on one."

"Thanks for everything Professor," Jack said. "I appreciate this opportunity, and hope I can help with your research."

"It's no problem," the Professor told him. "I wish you luck in what you decide to do. And watch out for John. I know you two have a rivalry, but make sure it doesn't get out of control."

"Alright Professor," replied Jack, as he headed for the door. "Thanks again, bye!"

Jack began jogging back to his house, eager to tell his mom about what happened.

"Mom! You won't believe what happened!" Jack exclaimed.

"Is it something good, or something bad?" Jack's mom asked.

"Something good!" Jack assured his mother. "I got a Pokémon from Prof. Oak!"

"Huh?! Why?" asked his mom.

"Well, I enlisted in a project of his," explained Jack.

"And what project is that?" Jack's mom inquired.

"It's his Pokédex project," Jack continued. "He made this thing called the Pokédex, and it collects information on Pokémon."

"Interesting…" said Jack's mom.

"Yeah, so can I go on a journey to collect information on Pokémon for Prof. Oak?" Jack asked.

"Well, alright," replied Jack's mom. "I guess if you have your own Pokémon now, you can go."

"Yes!" cheered Jack. "Thanks Mom!" He gave his mom a hug.

Jack rushed to his room to pack. While he gathered up what to bring, his mom got some snacks together. Eventually, Jack was ready to start his journey.

"You have everything you need right?" Jack's mom asked.

"Yes, I packed everything that I'll need," Jack replied.

"Do you have enough money?" she asked next.

"I have all that I have," Jack replied.

"Okay, well, here's 500 Poké to help you out," his mom said, giving him some money.

"Thanks Mom," Jack replied.

"Can I see your Pokémon before you go?" Jack's mom asked.

"Sure, good idea," Jack agreed. "Come on out, Charmander!"

"Char!" the fire lizard exclaimed happily.

"Charmander meet my mom," Jack told his Pokémon. "Mom, this is the Pokémon Prof. Oak gave me."

"Hi there!" Jack's mom greeted the salamander.

"Char!" Charmander greeted back.

Jack's mom smiled and giggled. "It certainly seems like a Pokémon you'd like," she told her son. "It's cool looking, and seems friendly."

Charmander scratched the back of his head and blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay Charmander, let's get going!" Jack declared.

"Char!" the lizard agreed.

Jack felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to Poliwhirl, who was saying good-bye.

"Poliwhirl!" Jack exclaimed, having just remembered to say farewell to him. The blue amphibian hugged Jack's legs. "Bye, Poliwhirl," Jack told the polliwog, as he patted him on the head. "I'll miss you. Take good care of Mom."

Then Jack got an idea. "Hey, I know! I'll see what the Pokédex says about you Poliwhirl!"

"Poli?" Poliwhirl inquired, interested by this statement.

Jack whipped out his Pokédex, and pointed it at Poliwhirl. The Pokédex registered the basic info on Poliwhirl.

"Hmm," said Jack, as he read over the information. "It says you're 'better at walking than Poliwag, but still need a damp environment.' It also says, 'When angered it will continuously slap its opponent.'"

"Poli," Poliwhirl agreed, nodding.

"Well, good-bye Mom," Jack told his mom one last time as he hugged her.

"Good-bye Jack," his mom replied, hugging her son. "Have fun, but be safe."

"I will," Jack assured her.

"And come back to visit once in a while," she told him.

"Of course Mom!" he said. "I'll keep in touch through PC video chat too!"

"Good," replied his mother.

"Alright, bye!" Jack said as he ran out the door.

"Good-bye my son! I love you!" Jack's mom cried.

"Love you too!" Jack called back.

As the front door closed, tears began to roll down Jack's mom's face.

"Poli?" Poliwhirl inquired out of concern.

"I'll be fine, Poliwhirl," she sniffed. "I knew this day would come eventually, but I also knew nothing would prepare me for it." She sniffed again. "I hope he'll be okay."

Meanwhile, Jack and Charmander were walking northbound towards Route 1. They were both eager for adventure.

"Hey you!" a female voice suddenly called out to them.

Startled, Jack and Charmander looked over to where the voice came from.

A girl about the same age as Jack was the source of the voice. She had brown hair that went halfway down her back, blue eyes, and wore a white hat, a blue shirt, and a red skirt. She was also quite the busty babe.

"Who're you?" Jack asked.

The girl crossed her arms.

"While it's none of your business, my name is Jill," she told Jack.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jack asked next.

"I live here," replied Jill.

"What?! Here in Pallet Town?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, you moron," Jill said with a sigh. "I live in the house near the beach that everyone thinks is deserted."

Jack was stunned by this information. "So that perv was right…" he muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" said Jill, wondering what he was saying.

"Uh, nothing!" Jack quickly replied, scratching the back of his head, and smiling nervously.

"Alright, well you've asked enough questions," Jill proclaimed. "Now it's my turn."

Jack readied himself for anything.

"Where did you get that Pokémon?" Jill demanded, pointing at Charmander.

Jack didn't quite trust this girl, and decided not to tell her anything.

"Why should I tell you?" Jack replied harshly. He glared at the girl, and after watching its trainer, Charmander decided to glare at her too.

Jill sighed, half in annoyance, half in pity.

"Not gonna squeal easily, huh?" she asked rhetorically.

"That's right," agreed Jack. "I have no reason to tell you, Miss Reclusive Hermit Lady."

Jill scowled, but then grinned fiendishly.

"Guess I have no choice," she sighed. She walked over to Jack. Jack and Charmander took a defensive stance, ready for anything that the mysterious girl might try.

She stopped when she was close enough to be invading Jack's personal space. Jack's heart raced and he felt very nervous. She leaned towards him to whisper into his ear: "Tell me everything about where you got that Pokémon, and I'll give you a kiss."

Jack was totally caught off guard. He backed away from her as he spouted nervous gibberish in surprise.

But Jill kept up her attack. She walked around him, toying with his mind.

"Come on," she continued, her voice oozing with seduction. "There's no harm in telling me, is there? A little information is all I require, and you could have one HOT kiss with lovely, little ol' me." She stopped directly behind him, then pressed her boobs against his back, causing Jack's body to tense up and his voice emit a nervous sound. "What do you say?" she said softly into his ear.

Jack gulped.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he told her. "But you better hold up your end of the bargain."

"Of course," she assured him.

"Alright, Prof. Oak gave me this Pokémon to help him with his Pokédex project," Jack explained.

"'Pokédex project?'" Jill inquired.

"Yeah, Prof. Oak invented this thing called the Pokédex to record information on various Pokémon," Jack continued. "He wants to have people go out and meet and catch Pokémon to help get a bunch of information for the Pokédex."

"Interesting," Jill commented. "So if I join this Pokédex project thing, he'll give me a Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Jack. "You're in luck because he was wanting a third person to participate in the project. Plus, he has one Pokémon left."

"Third?" Jill inquired some more. "Is the other person his hotshot grandson?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "Wait, do you know him?"

"I only know _of_ him," Jill told him. "But anyway, thanks for he info." She began walking backwards, away from Jack. "I'll just go see if I can get in on this project." She turned, and began to walk towards Prof. Oak's Lab. "Laters!"

"Hey, wait!" Jack exclaimed. "What about our deal?"

"Oh, right, I owe you a kiss," Jill said, stopping in her tracks. She kissed her hand and blew the kiss in Jack's direction.

"There you go!" she chirped happily. "Buh-bye!" She waved as she ran off.

"What?! You cheating trickster!" shouted Jack. He shook his fist, and took a step forward to chase after her; however, Charmander tugged on his leg.

"Huh?" said Jack, as he looked at his Pokémon.

Charmander had had enough teenage drama for the day, and pointed towards Route 1, eager to start the journey he and Jack were supposed to go on.

"Oh right," Jack said. He stopped trying to run after Jill, and stood to face Charmander.

"Sorry about that Charmander," Jack apologized. "We should start our journey now. No more delays."

"Char!" the fire lizard agreed.

And so, the trainer and Pokémon duo walked towards Route 1, finally starting their journey.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Character Spotlight: Jack's Charmander

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Greetings, it's Prof. Oak! I'm back to give you more extra information, this time on Jack's Charmander. His Charmander is male, and is about one year old. It was born at a Pokémon Day Care facility somewhere in Kanto, and is a descendant of a Charizard I raised in my younger days as a Trainer. Its favorite food is Oran Berries, and enjoys learning new things. Like Jack, Charmander is Quirky by nature. After spending most of its life at the Day Care with its parents, I brought it back to my lab to check its health, and run a few other tests on it. I had always planned to give it to one of the youths helping with my Pokédex project, and Jack ended up choosing Charmander as his partner. [smiling] Jack's Charmander has an inherent curiosity about the world, and is very much looking forward to journeying with Jack to see new things. A journey is a wonderful experience for both Trainer and Pokémon, so best of luck to Jack and Charmander!

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Ch 3: Route 1 Is No Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 3: Route 1 Is No Fun

Jack and Charmander took the first few steps on their adventure onto Route 1. Route 1 was a short route connecting Pallet Town to Viridian City. One could easily cross it in less than half an hour, as long as no wild Pokémon were encountered. Of course, in a world teeming with Pokémon, that was nearly impossible.

"Alright! This is it!" proclaimed Jack. "Our adventure commences!"

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

"I can't let the likes of John and that Jill chick get me down," Jack told himself. "Gotta focus on right now!"

"Char char!" Charmander agreed again, nodding.

"Still…" Jack continued, "the fact that that Jill chick is going to try to coax Prof. Oak into letting her be part of his Pokédex project is concerning…"

"Char…" Jack's Pokémon sighed, a perplexed drop of sweat running down its head. The fire lizard wasn't pleased with Jack's switch of thought focus.

"What if she tries to seduce him?" Jack wondered aloud. "Or what if tries to blackmail him?"

Jack pictured a cartoony demonic version of Jill and a defenseless cartoony Oak. "Give me a Pokédex and a Pokémon, or I'll tell the cops you molested me, old man!" the demonic Jill threatened.

"Char char…" said Charmander, making a perplexed face with a drop of sweat running down as he imagined Jack's fantasy as well.

Suddenly, the rustling of grass caught their attention.

"Rattatat!" said a purple rat Pokémon, as it hopped out of the tall grass.

"Woah, a Rattata!" Jack exclaimed. "Ready for a battle?" he asked Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander eagerly replied with a nod.

"Alright, go Charmander!" Jack proclaimed proudly.

Charmander jumped in front of its trainer, ready to fight.

"Rat!" the Rattata cried, accepting their challenge.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Jack commanded.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed as it scratched Rattata.

The Rattata gave a small cry of pain, but was ready for more. It then ran at Charmander, and tackled him.

Jack grabbed his Pokédex, opened it up, and pointed it at Rattata. Rattata's basic info was registered, and also showed which move it just used.

"Hmm, so that was a Weak Tackle," Jack said to himself. "Alright, Charmander, use Flare Attack!"

Charmander spat some small flames at Rattata, making direct contact.

"Ratta!" it cried. The rat then ran up to Charmander, and dug its fangs into the lizard's arm.

"Chaaarrr!" Charmander cried in pain.

Jack looked at his Pokédex.

"It used Fang Attack," Jack told himself. "Charmander, try to throw it off and then use Scratch."

Charmander threw its arm outward, causing Rattata to let go. He then gave the rat a Scratch with his other arm. The Rattata landed, its eyes in a spiral, indicating it had fainted.

"Alright! We won!" cheered Jack.

"Char!" Charmander cheered too.

As they continued north, Charmander also defeated a Pidgey and another Rattata. They were both feeling rather accomplished.

Soon, they noticed some rustling in some extra tall grass as they trekked along. They stopped, and readied themselves for whatever it might be.

"Ret?" said a Pokémon that appeared from the grass. It was a round, light brown critter with an off-white ring pattern on its chest, and miniature rabbit-like ears. It appeared to be standing on something, because most of its body was sticking above the grass.

"Let's see what that Pokémon is," said Jack. He whipped out his Pokédex, and pointed it at the Pokémon. The Pokédex revealed the Pokémon to be a Sentret. Its Pokédex entry read: _It lives in groups. They all take turns standing on their tails to spot predators. When a foe is found, one will cry loudly to warn others. _

"Hmm, so that's a Sentret," Jack said.

"Char," Charmander nodded in agreement.

"Sent?!" the Sentret exclaimed. It looked over at Jack and Charmander, and less than two seconds later cried out: "Sentret! Sentret!"

Jack and Charmander seemed confused as to what the Sentret was doing.

"What's it doing…?" Jack wondered aloud.

Very soon, other Sentret were swarming out from the surrounding bushes and forest, chattering "Sentret! Sentret! Sentret!" They were swarming towards Jack and Charmander.

The duo cried out in panic as the Sentret leapt at them. They were knocked to the ground, and continuously smacked by the Sentret's limbs and tails. Jack and Charmander flailed about in an attempt to get the attacking critters off of them. (Charmander also spat fire for the same purpose.)

"Come on, Charmander!" yelled Jack as he jumped to his feet. "Let's get out of here!"

Charmander leapt to his feet as well, and charged forward and using Scratch and Flare Attack to keep the Sentret at bay. Jack used his arms to toss aside and throw any oncoming Sentret. The two adventurers ran through the Sentret swarm as fast as they could. They kept running and the Sentret ran after them.

Soon, the pair of trekkers came to a plateau. It came up to Jack's chest, but it would still take effort to climb. Perhaps so much effort, the Sentret would catch them as they tried to scale it.

"Crap!" exclaimed Jack. He looked back towards the approaching Sentret, and saw they were quickly approaching.

Jack and Charmander ran right, parallel to the plateau. The Sentret ran after them. Fortunately, there was a sloped path leading up the plateau that they came across. Turning left, they ran up it. They then ran at a diagonal towards another sloped path that lead up a plateau. There they stopped from exhaustion, and caught their breath.

"I… *pant* I think… *pant* *pant* we lost… *wheeze* them…" Jack managed to say.

"Chhar…" Charmander agreed, breathing heavily, though not quite as much as Jack was. Jack was never very athletic, so he was very exhausted.

After a little bit, their breathing slowed to the point that they could talk better.

"Man… *pant* That was crazy…" Jack panted.

"Char!" his reptilian companion agreed, still breathing a little heavier than normal.

"I don't think… *pant* I've ever run like that… *pant* in my life!" Jack continued.

Charmander smiled joyfully at his trainer.

"You okay pal?" asked a guy dressed like he worked in a PokéMart who had walked over to them.

"Yeah…" Jack panted.

"Here," said the man, reaching into the shopping basket he was carrying, "this'll help." He gave Jack a bottle of Fresh Water.

"Thanks…" Jack panted again. He opened the bottle, and took several swallows of the beverage. When done, he exhaled heavily, and continued to catch his breath, until it soon slowed to near normal.

"What were you running from?" the PokéMart employee asked.

"A bunch of Sentret…" said Jack. "Tons," he then added for emphasis.

"Ah," the man replied, sounding as though he understood the situation very well. "Yeah, those things attack anything they consider a minor threat."

"Minor?" inquired Jack. "What do they do to major threats?"

"They flee and hide," replied the salesman.

Jack frowned that he was only a "minor" threat. He then turned his attention to Charmander.

"Would you like any water, Charmander?" he offered his partner.

Charmander shook his head, indicating no.

"Heh, guess as a Fire Pokémon you don't need much water, huh?" Jack mused aloud.

"Char," Charmander replied, nodding affirmatively.

"How much do I owe for the water?" Jack asked the PokéMart rep.

"Ahh, it's on the house," the rep replied. "I'm just passing out free samples any way, and you looked like you could use that."

"Gee, thanks!" Jack thanked him.

"No problem," the man replied. He reached into his basket again, and said "I'll even throw in this Potion as another freebie!"

"Thanks a lot!" Jack exclaimed, taking the Potion from him.

"My pleasure," said the PokéMart employee. "Please visit our store in Viridian City!"

"Sure thing!" Jack told him.

The man walked back to where he was prior, and Jack put the Potion into his backpack. He then took a few more swigs of water, and then put the bottle into his backpack.

"Alright!" he announced. "Let's continue!"

"Char!" Charmander agreed enthusiastically.

The duo got to their feet, and continued to traverse Route 1. They walked around a row of trees, waved to the PokéMart rep as they passed him, and walked until they had to go around another row of trees. They battled and defeated some more wild Pokémon (consisting of a few Rattata, a few Pidgey, and one Zigzagoon) as they weaved between more rows of trees.

"Whew! You feeling okay Charmander?" Jack asked his Pokémon.

"Char," the lizard replied, nodding. His breathing was a little quicker than normal however, due to the string of battles. He also looked a little tired.

"If you want to rest we can," Jack told Charmander.

"Char-ar," Jack's Pokémon replied, shaking its head no.

"Alright, well don't push yourself too hard," said Jack. He looked ahead, saying "I hope we're almost to Viridian City…"

They continued forward until a rustle in some nearby tall grass made them halt. Jack and Charmander looked in the direction of the rustling. Nothing happened. They continued a few more steps until the rustling was heard again. They stopped, looked, but still nothing. Continuing forward once more, they soon stopped and looked after the rustling was heard a third time.

Jack frowned, and figured something was playing a joke on him. He thought for a moment on how to counter this and picked what he thought was the best counterstrategy. He took an empty PokéBall out of his pocket, determined where to aim, and threw it. It flew into the grass and made contact with whatever was pulling the joke.

"Myu!" came a surprised cry as the PokéBall made contact.

Jack's eyes widened at the sound, and walked towards the source. However, he had only taken three steps before the PokéBall broke open and the failed capture popped out. It hovered above the tall grass after escaping the confines of the capturing device. It was thin and pink, had a slight pink glow to it, and resembled a cat, but with short arms, big feet, and a very long tail. It had an angry look on its face.

"Myu!" it cried angrily at Jack.

Jack just stared at it, wide-eyed. Charmander backed up to see it better above the tall grass.

The pink creature soon realized it was clearly visible to Jack (and was being stared at by him), and panicked, quickly flying into the nearby trees.

Jack was stunned. He stood there about ten seconds before he turned to Charmander.

"Did you see that?!" he asked his Pokémon.

Charmander frowned.

"Charr mander," he told his trainer.

"Hmm, you weren't able to get a good look at it, huh?" Jack inquired.

"Char," Charmander replied, nodding sadly.

"Darn," said Jack. "I'd never seen anything like it!" he began to tell his Pokémon. "It was pink, and it glowed, and floated, and it was so adorable!"

Charmander began to imagine what this creature could be. All he was able to think up was a glowing, floating, pink female Charmander. He had never heard of anything like that, so he brushed off the image.

"Maybe the Pokédex knows what it is," Jack pondered aloud. He took out his Pokédex and looked through the long list of mostly unencountered Pokémon, but couldn't find any info on the mysterious pink creature.

"Hmm, nothing…" he said to himself. "Guess I have to point it at the Pokémon to get any info." He put his Pokédex away. "Maybe I'll call Prof. Oak and ask him," he concluded.

"Char," agreed Charmander.

"Alright, let's go!" Jack told his partner.

"Char!" the lizard replied happily.

They walked forward, passing between a large walking space between rows of trees. They soon came to a hill.

"Hey, I think Viridian City is just up that hill!" exclaimed Jack.

"Char!" Charmander cheered.

The duo began running uphill towards the small city.

Meanwhile, a pink figure watched them from the tree branches. Its tail whipped about behind it, and began to ponder. It then put its hands to its mouth to stifle a cry of glee, and after readying itself for flight, it flew off to the west.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Pokédex Spotlight: Charmander

**Prof. Oak:** [sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello, it's Prof. Oak again! Today, I will tell you more about the Pokémon species, Charmander. Charmander is a Fire-type Pokémon, with the ability Blaze, which powers up Fire attacks when in a pinch. It is believed that Charmander has a Hidden Ability as well, but it is currently unknown. Statistically speaking, Charmander has high attack, special attack, and speed, while it is lacking in defenses. Its Pokédex entry states: "The flame on its tail is tied to its biological functions. The flame burns stronger when energized, and weaker when tired or sick." Thus, a Charmander must be protective of the flame on its tail, or else its life could be endangered. For attacks, Jack's Charmander currently knows: Scratch, a physical attack where the user scratches with its claws; Defensive Cry, a support attack that lowers the opponent's attack power; and Flare Attack, a Fire-type special attack where the user spits out small flare to roast its opponent. Other attacks it can learn are Heat Up and Head Slam, which you'll have to see for yourself another time. [smiles] Farewell for now!

**Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying the story. Please keep reading if you like it!**


	4. Ch 4: A Vicious Afternoon in Viridian Ci

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 4: A Vicious Afternoon in Viridian City

Jack and Charmander reached the top of the hill. In front of them stood Viridian City; just as Jack had thought was the case earlier.

It was a small city, consisting of various small buildings and houses. There were paved roads and sidewalks of concrete leading around the area. Trees and flowers flourished throughout the city.

Jack had been here a few times before with his mother and Poliwhirl, but his memories of those visits were foggy. At the moment, the city seemed like a wonderful place he had only dreamed of before.

Charmander was very excited. The fire lizard had spent a lot of his life in Prof. Oak's lab. He had barely even seen most of Pallet Town, and now he was in a place that seemed much larger and completely different from anywhere he'd ever been.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center," Jack said to Charmander. "We should rest there first, and then we can explore a bit."

"Char!" the Pokémon agreed.

The Pokémon Center was actually the building nearest to them. They walked straight towards it, and the automatic doors quickly slid open.

Having never encountered self-opening doors, Charmander was startled by their sudden, automatic movement. Jack was unfazed however, and merely said, "Fancy," at their opening.

The duo walked into the building, Charmander on edge towards the automatic doors. He turned around to face them as they closed behind him. The lizard bared his teeth at the doors and growled softly, causing Jack to calm him by saying, "Don't worry, there's nothing to be uneasy about here."

His trainer's words quelled Charmander, and he turned around to see the interior of the Pokémon Center. The reptile gaped in awe at the spacious building. There were various tables and seating arrangements in the front corners, several vending machines along the left wall, public PC stations along the right wall, a counter where a nurse and a healing machine were situated behind along the back wall, stairs leading up to a floor above the counter (which could be seen from below because it only covered the main floor from the counter and back), and hallways that lead back behind the counter. Charmander had never seen so many new things at once before.

"Come on Charmander, let's get you healed up," Jack said to his Pokémon. The two of them walked up to the counter where the nurse was.

A nurse with forest green hair sat at the counter, her nose in a book entitled "How to Recognize Different Types of Trees from Quite a Long Way Away." She had several potted plants along the counter, and a few behind the desk, next to her computer and on the floor in the corners of the area. A nameplate sat on the counter in front of her, reading: "Nurse Evergreen."

Jack opened his mouth to say "Excuse me," but before he could, the nurse fiercely closed her book.

"What a useless book!" she exclaimed, "The only tree it says how to recognize is the Larch! And I already knew how to recognize that one!" She then tossed the book into a trash pin under her desk.

"I will have to write a complaint letter to that publishing company," the nurse said to herself. She then noticed Jack standing at the counter, and quickly changed to a happy, smiling face, and said, "Oh, hello. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'd like to heal my Pokémon," Jack told her.

"No problem!" replied Nurse Evergreen. "Please hand me their Poké Balls, and I shall put them onto the healing machine."

Jack took out Charmander's Poké Ball and recalled him, assuring him that he wouldn't be in there for long. He then handed the Poké Ball to the nurse, who put it onto the healing machine and pressed a button to start the healing process.

"Please wait a few minutes," she told Jack.

Jack stood at the counter patiently, and soon the healing machine stopped flashing and whirring. Nurse Evergreen took Charmander's Poké Ball from it, and gave it back to Jack.

"There you go, your Pokémon is fully healed," she told him. "You are welcomed to return whenever necessary." She bowed her head.

"Thank you!" replied Jack, bowing his head as well. He then let Charmander out of his Poké Ball. The fire lizard reappeared and stretched.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked his Pokémon.

"Char!" Charmander replied, flexing his arms.

Nurse Evergreen looked over the counter at Charmander.

"Oh, a Fire Pokémon…" she said with contempt. "Gross. I can't believe I had to touch its Poké Ball…"

Jack gave this nurse an odd look, while Charmander got angry. She noticed Jack's facial expression, and explained "Oh, sorry, I'm just not very fond of Fire-types…"

Perplexed, Jack decided to go to another part of the Pokémon Center.

"Come on Charmander, let's go call Mom," he told his Pokémon. Still offended by what the nurse had said, Charmander reluctantly followed his trainer.

Jack went to one of the PC's and logged in. He then went to the video call application and called his mom. After about five seconds of ringing, his mom picked up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, M-!" Jack started to say.

"Oh Jack!" his mom exclaimed. "Did you miss me already? Do you want to come home?"

Perplexed at his mother's behavior, he sweatdropped, and replied, "Uh, no Mom, I just called to let you know I reached Viridian City…"

"Oh!" Jack's mom exclaimed again. "Well thank you! I really appreciate that!" She paused. "I'm glad you're being responsible like this. Obviously letting you go on a journey was a great idea!"

"Uh, thanks Mom!" replied Jack.

"Alright, I'll let you go so I don't nag you too much," his mother said. "Thanks for calling, and keep me posted on your journey."

"Sure thing Mom!" Jack assured her. "I love you, bye!"

"I love you too sweetie, bye!" his mom replied.

"Poli!" shouted Poliwhirl, who had appeared next to Jack's mother, waving.

Jack smiled, and said "Bye Poliwhirl!"

"Chaaar!" shouted Charmander, jumping up and down to be seen on the webcam.

"Bye-bye, Charmander!" Jack's mom giggled in response.

And with that, the called was ended.

Jack gave a sigh of relief. He then turned to Charmander and asked him, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Char!" the reptile replied, nodding.

"Alright, let's get you some food," Jack said. "I could use a snack myself."

They walked across the Pokémon Center to the vending machines. There was a vending machine that contained snacks and two that contained frozen microwaveable dinners. To the right of those were several crank-style machines (the kind that would normally have gumballs or candy) filled with various types of PokéFood pellets. Each was labeled with the kind of berry that was used to make the PokéFood, such as Oran or Pecha.

"Let's see," Jack pondered aloud. "Which one would you like Charmander? They have several options."

Charmander looked up at the machines, using the pictures on the labels to determine which berry was the main ingredient.

"Char!" the lizard decided, pointing to the machine containing the food he wanted.

"Oran Berry PokéFood?" Jack asked for confirmation.

"Char," his Pokémon assured him with a nod.

"Okay," replied Jack. He put a coin into the machine, turned the crank, and caught the food in a bowl that he'd taken from the stack on the side of the machine.

Next, Jack walked to a nearby table and set the bowl of PokéFood on the floor for Charmander. The lizard sat down next to the bowl and began to toss food into his mouth to chew and swallow. Jack sat in the chair next to Charmander, and began to dig a snack out of his backpack. He took out a snack size bag of sour cream and onion flavored potato chips, opened them up, and put a few in his mouth.

After they finished eating, they left the Pokémon Center, eager to see more of Viridian City.

"I wonder what there is to do around here," Jack wondered aloud. He and Charmander stopped walking to allow him time to think.

Unfortunately for Jack, his train of thought was quickly derailed. Running up the hill came Jill, the sexy gal who seduced and tricked him earlier. Jack should've turned around and ran, but he ended up freezing in place instead.

"Oh, it's you…" she said with contempt. "Are you here to give me a tour, hoping I'll actually kiss you this time?"

Embarrassed and angered, Jack turned red and barked, "No way! I just happened to be standing here!"

Jill crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, and said, "Riiiiight…"

"C'mon, let's get outta here, Charmander," Jack grumbled.

Charmander however happily cried, "Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!" came the happy cry of the Pokémon next to Jill.

"Huh?" said Jack.

Charmander and Bulbasaur happily greeted each other, very glad to see each other again.

"Aw, looks like they're friends!" Jill exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," replied Jack, who wasn't feeling as bitter now thanks to the happiness of the two Pokémon.

"Alright Bulbasaur," Jill told her Pokémon, "We need to get you healed up at the Pokémon Center."

The Grass-type and the Fire-type said their good-byes, and Bulbasaur went with Jill towards the Pokémon Center.

"Please don't stare at my ass as I leave, okay?" Jill teased Jack, as a way of saying good-bye.

Jack, who wasn't even looking in her direction, got so flustered he just made surprised angry sounds.

Just before entering the Pokémon Center, Jill turned around and said, "You need a better comeback than sounding like a constipated Mankey."

"Why you-!" Jack exclaimed angrily. But she had already gone into the Pokémon Center.

"Ugh! That bitch pisses me off!" he complained. Charmander looked up at him with concern. Noticing this, Jack sighed, and said, "Sorry Charmander. I didn't mean to swear. She just really knows how to grind my gears…" He sighed again. "Let's go."

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

They began walking through town, passing homes and various buildings. They saw various people and Pokémon who lived there in town. They eventually came to the Poké Mart where Jack decided to buy some supplies for Charmander. After that, Jack wasn't sure what to do next. He and Charmander walked some more and soon saw a builing on a plateau.

"Huh, what's that place?" Jack wondered aloud. He looked closer, and saw the word "Gym." "That must be a Pokémon Gym! Looks closed though."

"Yep, that gym's been closed for months now," said an old man sitting on a bench nearby.

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Yep," the old man replied. "Not many people ever came here to challenge it, so I guess that's why the leader left for a vacation or something."

"Interesting," said Jack.

"The nearest gym is north in Pewter City," the old man informed Jack. "I'd go there if you want to challenge a gym."

"Thanks, I'll consider it," Jack told the old man. "Bye!"

Jack and Charmander went back, moving west across the town, lamenting over Pokémon gyms: Jack over whether he should challenge one, and Charmander over what one was.

"I wonder if I should challenge a Pokémon gym," Jack wondered aloud.

As he thought about what a Pokémon Gym was, Charmander envisioned himself lifting weights and jumping rope. He then envisioned himself flexing his muscles and having large biceps, and then delivering a KO to a Dragonite in a boxing match. Finally, he envisioned himself being handed a huge gold trophy and everyone cheering for him.

"Char!" the fire lizard proclaimed.

"You want to challenge the gym?" Jack asked.

"Char," his Pokémon confirmed, nodding.

"Okay then!" Jack declared. "We'll challenge the gym in Pewter City!"

"Char!" cheered Charmander.

"Ha! Get real loser!" came a familiar, smug voice. Jack and Charmander looked ahead and saw John surrounded by babes sitting next to a tree. John's Squirtle was in one of the girl's laps, getting petted on the head. "You'd never win at the Pewter Gym, or any Gym for that matter!"

Jack growled in anger and said "Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Simple," replied John. "You only have one Pokémon! There's no way you could beat a gym with only one Pokémon, especially your weak Charmander."

"Charmander's not weak!" exclaimed Jack. "He tied against your Squirtle!"

"That was a fluke," John retorted. "Besides, ties don't count for anything! A win shows that you're strong, and a loss shows that you suck! That's all that matters."

Jack grunted.

"Another thing," continued John. "Charmander's not as good as Squirtle in certain other ways that count."

"Char?!" exclaimed Charmander, feeling shocked.

"Squirt?" wondered John's Squirtle, as it turned its head towards its trainer to found out the reason.

"Yeah? Like what?" asked Jack.

"Overall appeal," replied John, sounding like it was a very simple deduction. "Girls, what do you think of that Charmander?"

Most of John's female companions said either "Ehn," or "Meh."

"Now how about my Squirtle?" John asked.

"IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" they all shouted gleefully, jumping for joy, and the girl who was holding Squirtle snuggled with it.

"Squirtle!" John's Squirtle cried happily.

Jack growled, and said "Well it's not like you have any other Pokémon with you either!"

"That's where you're wrong," John smugly replied, snapping his fingers.

Jack froze in fear and anxiety as he knew what was coming and dreaded it. Charmander looked at his trainer with concern, wondering what could make him like that so quickly.

Out from behind the tree, a large, very muscular blue humanoid Pokémon appeared. It was a Machoke. Jack remembered on John's tenth birthday, his rival got a Machop. John would have his new Pokémon give Jack killer wedgies frequently since then. Sometimes, John would have Machop try out various martial arts holds on Jack. Nothing that would cause major injury of course, just things that would cause temporary discomfort or some mild bruising. But things got worse when Machop evolved into Machoke several months ago. Wedgies became excruciating, and martial arts holds caused major bruising. It was tough to hide all that from his mom, but Jack didn't want her to find out.

"Machoke!" the bodybuilder Pokémon proclaimed.

"You remember Machoke, right Jackie boy?" John said.

"Machoke!" exclaimed the mass of muscles. It went over to Jack (who was frozen with fear), and grabbed him, holding him around the chest between its right arm and side of its chest. It squeezed Jack, causing the teen to gasp for air.

"Char!" exclaimed Charmander. The fire lizard quickly ran over and used Flare Attack on Machoke. The blue bodybuilder frowned and grunted as his leg was singed, but grabbed Charmander by his chest with its left hand.

"Machoke! Use Karate Chop on Charmander!" commanded John.

"Machoke!" it replied. It tossed Charmander in the air, and then delivered a powerful chop to Charmander's back, sending the fire lizard to the ground.

"Charmander!" Jack gasped, barely able to talk.

"Alright, we're done here," declared John. "Machoke, take out the trash!"

"Machoke!" it assured its trainer. Machoke took Jack and Charmander and dropped them into the closest pile of trash (which was behind the nearest house). Then Machoke followed John as he took his girlfriends and his Squirtle someplace else. Squirtle looked back at Jack and Charmander sadly, feeling bad for their fate.

Jack lay in the trash pile catching his breath. Charmander was lying on Jack's lower abdomen, belly down.

"You okay Charmander?" Jack asked.

"Char…" his Pokémon moaned.

"There, there," Jack said softly, gently rubbing Charmander's back. "We'll head back to the Pokémon Center soon."

"Char…" his Pokémon whimpered.

Jack didn't feel like getting up yet, so they lay in the garbage for several minutes with his eyes closed. He continued rubbing Charmander's back slowly and gently.

"Y'know, the Pokémon Center has free rooms for travelers," said a familiar female voice. "It's way better than sleeping in garbage."

Jack opened his eyes to see Jill and her Bulbasaur.

"Buzz off," he told her.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" retorted Jill.

"Yeah, she did," replied Jack. "Did your mom teach you how to be a bitch?"

That was crossing the line for Jill.

"Bulbasaur," she began, "please remove Charmander from this boy's stomach."

"Bulba saur," the bulb-barer agreed. The Grass-type jumped up next to Jack, managed to maneuver Charmander onto his back, and jumped back down to the ground. Charmander got up, and leaned on Bulbasaur for support.

Jack began to get up to take Charmander back, but Jill pushed him back down and held him there.

"Listen up, Trash Boy," she said sharply, leaning close to his face. "You _really_ shouldn't say things like that without knowing a person's situation. And if you think I'm a bitch now, just wait until I'm really… really… angry."

Jack closed his eyes, and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Jill was surprised by this for a second or two, but quickly let go of Jack, stood up, and said, "Excellent!" She turned to leave and said, "Well, see you around!" sounding chipper again. Bulbasaur helped Charmander sit down, and then followed after its trainer.

The fire lizard sat there hunched over, trying to regain its strength. He looked up at Jack who was still lying in the garbage depressed.

"Chaarrr…?" Charmander asked his trainer.

Jack sighed, and then stood up, stretched, and took a deep breath.

"Let's go Charmander," Jack said. He returned Charmander to his PokéBall, and began to walk to the Pokémon Center. He looked down at Charmander's PokéBall, and said "I'll let you walk after you're healed," reassuring the fire lizard who looked up at his trainer from inside the Ball. **(Author's Note: I've made the PokéBalls transparent like in Pokémon Adventures/Pokémon Special manga.)**

At the Pokémon Center, Jack got Charmander restored to full health (Nurse Evergreen got a Chansey to touch Charmander's PokéBall in her place), got a room key for staying in a room there, went to the room, showered, and then began to rest.

He let Charmander out of his PokéBall.

"I hope the rest of our days together don't suck as much as this one," he told Charmander.

"Chaarrr…" the lizard moaned sorrowfully.

Jack smiled, and said, "It's not your fault. Today wasn't all bad anyway. We met today, and that's a good thing. We'll always be partners, even when things are tough. We've got to support each other and give each other strength. That's what being a team's all about."

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed happily, jumping into Jack's arms.

"Don't worry," Jack assured his Pokémon, "we'll make more friends with other Pokémon, and beat all the Gyms!"

"Char!" the salamander agreed.

"But for now, we'll take things one step at a time and rest," said Jack.

And with that, the duo lay on the bed and relaxed.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Character Spotlight: John

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello, Prof. Oak here. This time I shall tell you all about my grandson, John. Like Jack, John is fifteen years old, but a few months older. His blood type is B, and was born in Pallet Town, just like Jack and yours truly were. John's favorite food is hamburger steak, and his favorite hobby is apparently flirting with girls. [sternly] I assure you, neither I nor his parents were quite as flirtatious as he is! [scratches back of his head] I'm not really sure where he got that from. [clears throat] Ahem, moving on, my grandson is rather Impish by nature, and has always been a bit mischievous because of this. John's parents are both great trainers, and are currently overseas adventuring and exploring. John himself has been overseas to study in a few places, and has learned a lot because of it. [dreamily] Still, there's nothing like first-hand experience, so I hope a Pokémon journey will improve his character and help him develop into a mature young man. [pauses and blinks at audience, then sheepishly grins and scratches back of his head] …Er, I see you have your doubts, so I guess we'll have to wait and see!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Positive input would be appreciated!**


	5. Ch 5: Viridian Forest Fail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 5: Viridian Forest Fail

After having an excruciating afternoon, Jack and Charmander bought dinner, which they ate in their room. Jack looked up some information in a book about Kanto he'd brought, and figured out his plan for the next day: to trek through Viridian Forest.

The next morning, after a good breakfast, Jack and Charmander left the Pokémon Center and headed north.

"Alright, we're heading for Viridian Forest!" Jack declared.

"Char!" Charmander enthusiastically replied.

"I read the place is huge, and rather maze-like, but I think we can manage," explained Jack.

"Char," replied Charmander.

"It'll take us several hours, but we should manage to reach Pewter City today," the Pokémon Trainer continued.

"Char," Charmander replied again.

"Let's do our best!" Jack exclaimed with confidence.

"Char!" his Pokémon agreed.

They were almost out of city limits, when an old man stopped them.

"Ehn, what're you kids doing?" he grouched.

"We're heading for Viridian Forest," Jack told the old man.

"Ha!" the old man laughed. "You think you can manage to get through Viridian Forest when you're still wet behind the ears?"

"Huh?" said Jack, confused.

"Char?" wondered Charmander, who was even more confused because he had no visible ears and had not come into contact with water that day.

"Heh! I bet you two whippersnappers don't even know how to catch a Pokémon!" the old man declared.

"Uh, I think we can figure it out…" Jack told him, now perplexed and sweatdropping do to the old man's behavior.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the geezer. "You young folk think you can do anything! But really, you kids can't even catch Pokémon properly! Now let me demonstrate…" He looked all around for something, until he finally saw what he was looking for. "Aha! There's a Pokémon!" he exclaimed, looking at a public waste disposal bin.

"That's a trash can…" Jack muttered.

"PokéBall go!" the senior citizen shouted, throwing a wadded up ball of tissues at the waste bin, which landed two feet in front of him.

Jack and Charmander began to sneak away, while the old man looked at his ball of tissues.

"Haha! Still got it!" he cheered. Jack and Charmander started running quickly, while a young woman called to the old man, "Grandpa! There you are! Come now and drink your coffee!"

"Coffee?! It's about time youngin!" the codger told her. "Young folks can't even brew coffee quickly these days!"

As Jack and Charmander walked northbound on Route 2, they fought some more Pidgey and Rattata. After several minutes of weaving between hills, they made it to the entrance to Viridian Forest. They walked through the rest building, and soon stepped into a green haven of trees and tall grass.

"Wow! Look at all the trees," Jack commented.

"Char," Charmander agreed.

They walked across the grassy ground, looking around a bit. Jack saw various caterpillar Pokémon on the ground, and the Pokédex identified them as Caterpie and Weedle. Charmander walked up to a Caterpie, but it shot silky string at him and fled.

"I don't think they're worth fighting," said Jack. "They're pretty weak, and probably don't want to fight anyway."

The duo continued walking. They fought a few more Pidgey and Rattata, and saw some more Pokémon they'd yet to see, including Ledyba and Metapod. The Ledyba flew above them pretty quickly, and the Metapod were all deep within the masses of trees and didn't move.

Eventually, Jack decided it was time to rest for a bit.

"Here you go," Jack said as he gave Charmander a container of Oran Berry PokéFood. As Charmander ate his food, Jack unwrapped a granola bar, and began to eat it. However, they didn't notice a nearby rustling sound. The cause of the sound then jumped out and grabbed Jack's half-eaten granola bar.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. He looked at the thief and discovered it was a small, yellow mouse-like Pokémon. He whipped out his Pokédex and read: _Pichu. While it can store electricity in its cheeks, it has poor control over it. It may accidentally send out a jolt when excited or angry._

"Huh, a Pichu," Jack commented.

Charmander looked at the Pokémon with interest. The Pichu sniffled the granola bar, and took a small bite. It chewed it a couple times, but then spat out the granola bar, not liking its flavor.

"Can I have that back please?" Jack asked the Pichu. It ignored him, and threw the bar over its shoulder, displeasing Jack. The electric mouse then started playing with the wrapper.

"Hey, that's trash!" Jack exclaimed. "You shouldn't play with it!"

The Pichu ignored Jack again, and now tossed the wrapper.

"Hey, don't litter!" scolded Jack.

The Pichu looked over and quickly eyed Jack's Pokédex.

"Pichu!" it cried as it leapt and grabbed the Pokédex.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed once again.

The electric mouse began pushing the Pokédex's button randomly, trying to play with it.

"Give that back!" Jack exclaimed. He lunged at the Pokémon, but it dodged. Jack tried again, but it leapt over his head and landed behind him. Jack turned around and tried a third time, but the Pichu flipped backwards to evade.

Jack leered at the Pichu, but it lowered its eyelid and stuck out its tongue, mocking Jack. It then continued pressing buttons on the Pokédex.

"Charmander, can I have the remainder of your Pokéfood?" Jack asked.

Charmander gave him a weird look, but handed over what was left. It was about a handful (by Jack's hand size, not Charmander's). Jack took a pellet out and tossed it towards the Pichu. It sniffed the air, and reached to grab the food pellet. Jack took this opportunity to take back his Pokédex, and succeeded. The Pichu gaped that Jack had taken back the Pokédex. It then leapt at him to get it back. The two scuffled over the device, rolling around on the ground struggling for dominance. Charmander could only sweatdrop at this happening.

"Y'know, Trainers normally use their Pokémon to fight wild Pokémon," said a familiar female voice.

Jack and the Pichu stopped to look up, and saw Jill sitting in a wooden cart that was being pulled by two 13 year old boys.

Jack was flabbergasted. The wild Pichu, however, had hearts in its eyes, falling head over heels for Jill. It ran over to the cart, jumped inside, and then wormed its way onto Jill's lap.

"Ooh! What a cutie!" she exclaimed hugging the Pokémon. The Pichu snuggled in her cleavage as it was being hugged. "You're so adorable! You must want to travel with me!"

Jill's Bulbasaur (who was seated next to her and another Pokémon in cart) began to protest, but Jill said, "Oh, there, there, Bulbasaur. It's fine! This cutie is welcomed to join us!" Her Bulbasaur sweatdropped.

Jack was finally able to recover from his shocked state.

"What the heck is all this?" he asked, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Hello, Trash Boy," Jill greeted him. "These two fine young gentlemen were kind enough to not only escort and guide me through this forest, but they also were willing to provide me with transportation." The two boys grinned smugly and proudly.

"Uh-huh," Jack said, "and what empty promise did you use to coax them into this?"

"Empty promise?" she asked, pretending not to know what he was referring to. "Why, I just asked them if they would be so kind as to help me, that's all."

"Uh-huh," Jack said again. "You two shouldn't get involved with her," he told the 13-year olds. "She's a lying, cheating, selfish bitch."

"You're just jealous!" one of them said.

"Yeah, and unlike you, we're gentlemen!" said the other.

Jack couldn't believe it.

"There you go!" chimed Jill. "True gentlemen!" She paused, and then added, "You're welcome to assist them and show that you're a gentleman as well."

"In your dreams!" barked Jack.

"Mm, the only dreams of mine you'd be in would be nightmares," Jill retorted. "But I'm sure whenever you dream of _me_, it's a wet dream."

Jack became fuming with rage. The 13-year olds laughed, and one of them called out, "Bed-wetter!" thinking of the wrong fluid causing the wetness.

"Fine!" Jack shouted. "I'll show you who's a gentleman!" He marched over the cart, and got between the two boys, ready to help pull it. The 13-year olds frowned, but Jill proclaimed, "Excellent!"

Charmander became concerned about what he'd be doing. Jill noticed this and said, "You're welcome to ride in here with us Charmander. Just don't set it on fire."

The salamander looked at his trainer for his input.

"It's fine Charmander," Jack assured him. "You can rest that way and be ready for battle."

Jack helped his Pokémon up into the cart. Charmander sat in the corner, careful to position his tail so that its flame wouldn't ignite the wooden cart.

"Bulbasaur!" Jill's Bulbasaur happily greeted its friend.

"Char char!" the fire lizard replied.

The other Pokémon who was with them hid behind Bulbasaur.

Jill noticed this, and grabbed the other Pokémon.

"Don't be shy, Oddish," she comforted it, "Charmander won't hurt you, he's friends with Bulbasaur."

"Oddish…" it whimpered.

"Char!" Charmander greeted the weed Pokémon.

Oddish got scared, and jumped back behind Bulbasaur.

"An Oddish?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Yes, I caught Oddish yesterday evening," Jill explained. "Bulbasaur and I were checking out Route 2, and we managed to find Oddish. They're mostly nocturnal in the wild, so she's still adjusting."

"I see," said Jack.

"Okay, enough talk," Jill stated. "Let's get going boys!" Jack and the two younger teens began to pull the cart.

As they trekked along, Charmander and Bulbasaur had a nice conversation, catching up on old times. Jill's Oddish took a nap behind Bulbasaur, while the wild Pichu cuddled in Jill's lap as she petted it.

Jack and the two 13 year olds pulled the cart for what seemed like an hour. For however long they had pushed it already, the two young teens wore out quickly even with Jack's help. Thus, he had to make up for their slack, and being as out of shape as he was, got tired quickly too. Wild Pokémon stared at the whole scene having never witnesses such a thing before.

Eventually, the three cart pushers got so tired, they had to stop and rest. Jack pulled out his bottle of Fresh Water to drink what was left. However, he only managed to take one gulp before one of the 13 years old snatched it from him.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jack protested.

"Yeah, well I've been pulling this cart for longer, and I need some too!" the younger teen explained. He took a gulp, and then had the bottle taken from him by his companion, who finished off the last gulp. "Hey!"

"Sorry pal, but I need some too!" the other youth explained.

"Yeah, but now we're out of water!" the first thieving 13-year old complained.

"Not my fault this dumbass drank most of it all ready!" the second teen retorted.

Jack sighed and shook his head in pity. He and the two younger teens then noticed Jill drinking from a newly opened bottle of Fresh Water. After drinking the amount she needed, she licked her lips for alluring effect. The 13-year old duo stared with great interest and desire.

"Oh, did you two want some?" she asked with false innocence. They nodded vigorously. "Here you go!" she said, tossing the bottle at them. They caught it, but began to scuffle over who got to drink out of it first, which caused water to spill out of the bottle. Again, Jack was flabbergasted.

Jill then took another bottle of Fresh Water out of her bag, opened it, and offered it to her Pokémon. Jill held the bottle to Bulbasaur's mouth as he drank some of the beverage. She did the same for Oddish, who had woken just for the water. She offered some to Charmander next, but he declined, so she gave the rest to Pichu.

Jack, who hadn't gotten all he needed to quench his thirst, looked enviously at the wild Pichu. Jill noticed this, and said with a sigh, "I guess I'll let you have what's left."

Hearing this, Pichu drank more water than it needed, leaving barely any for Jack in the bottle.

"My, what a thirsty little cutie you are!" Jill said to the Pichu affectionately. She then handed the few milliliters worth of water left to Jack, who drank it, but still wasn't quite satisfied afterwards.

Soon, the three cart pullers had to continue their duty. Fighting exhaustion, they continued pulling along for quite some time. Eventually, the two young teens began to look around the forest cautiously.

"What're you two looking around for?" asked Jill when she noticed their odd behavior.

"Beedrill," one of them replied. "This is their territory."

"Yeah, they're vicious," the other elaborated. "They attack anyone who they consider an intruder. We'll have to be really quiet."

"And you guys couldn't have avoided this area?" Jill demanded.

"It's really hard not to!" the first insisted.

"Excuses, excuses," she sighed.

Suddenly, a Weedle crawled up the side of the cart, and onto Jill's lap.

"Eek! Gross!" she squealed.

"Weedle?" the bee larvae pondered.

Pichu was angered the lap space it was using was being violated.

"Pichu pichu!" it angrily shouted at the Weedle.

"Weedle!" replied the bee larvae. "Weedle weed!"

Still angry, Pichu readied a Thundershock.

"Pii chuuu!" it exclaimed, but the electric attack went awry from its attended target, and primarily shocked Jill. Weedle was still shocked enough to be sent flying back into the masses of trees, but Jill's hair stood up on end and she felt tingly and numb.

"Wh-what's the big idea shocking ME?!" Jill shouted.

Pichu became nervous, and frantically tried apologizing.

"You need to watch where you aim!" Jill yelled.

"Hey, it's not Pichu's fault!" Jack explained. "The Pokédex says it has poor control over its electricity!"

"Uh, guys…?" one of the 13 year olds whimpered.

Jack and Jill looked up and became very nervous and afraid. They were surrounded by a swarm of angry buzzing Beedrill.

"RUN!" yelled Jill. Jack and the two youths obeyed. They ran as fast as they could, pulling the cart with greater speed than ever before, thanks to adrenaline rushing through their veins. The Beedrill chased after them in hot pursuit.

After a few minutes of running, the three cart pullers began to tire and slowed a little. Jill looked over her should and shrieked as the Beedrill were trying to use Poison Sting on her with their abdominal stingers.

"Pick up the pace!" she barked at her cart pullers. "I don't want to be poisoned Swiss cheese!"

Jack and the two 13 year olds tried running faster. Then Jack got an idea.

"Charmander! Use Flare Attack on the Beedrill!" he quickly shouted.

Charmander jumped onto the seat of the cart and began to shoot flares at the Beedrill. Each one he hit was shot down in flames, but other Beedrill took their places, making the salamander's efforts seem in vain.

"Bulbasaur!" Jill's Bulbasaur told her Oddish.

Oddish reluctantly agreed, and the two Grass-types began using Seed Toss. Their combined efforts slowed down the Beedrill, but not by much.

Jack and the two youths kept running, but soon they ended up tripping over a large tree branch. They fell quickly, which caused the cart to flip over them. Jill shouted in terror, holding on to Pichu for dear life (the wild Pichu did the same to her breasts). Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Oddish managed to jump off as it flipped over. They landed behind the fallen boys, and continued their attack. Jill and Pichu landed with the cart over them.

With their targets now stationary, the Beedrill stopped chasing, and started trying to attack. Charmander managed to take some down with a Flare Attack to each of them. Bulbasaur and Oddish held them off with combined Seed Tosses. But soon, the attacks of the three Pokémon began to lose power, as they tired from overusing them. Noticing this, Jack quickly turned to the young teens.

"Don't you two have any Pokémon that can help?!" he asked.

The two 13 year olds suddenly remember they did, and sent them out.

"Go, Spinarak!"

"Go, Cascoon!"

A green spider Pokémon and a purple cocoon Pokémon appeared from the youths' PokéBalls.

"Spinarak!" the spider cheered, happy to be out of its PokéBall.

"Cass!" the cocoon cried, just glad for a change of scenery.

The two Bug-types then noticed the approaching swarm of Beedrill and panicked.

Spinarak used String Attack to tangle up some of the Beedrill and stop their attack. Cascoon used Protect, being unaffected by the Beedrill's stingers.

The two young trainers cheered at their Pokémon's success, but then panicked as some Beedrill approached them. Noticing their trainers' peril, the Bug-type duo used String Attack on their trainers, wrapping them in many layers of silky string which protected the two trainers from harm. They then dragged their trainers into the mass of trees for protection by using the strings attached between them (Cascoon rode on Spinarak's back since it couldn't move on its own).

"Well, they weren't much help," Jack grumbled with a drop of sweat running down his head, as the two 13-year olds were taken to safety by their Pokémon.

Suddenly, Jack was in trouble when a Beedrill buzzed at him ready to attack. Jack shouted in alarm, and hearing his trainer in trouble, Charmander rushed to save him. He used Scratch on the Beedrill, then used his tail flame to burn the bee. It flew away, injured.

"Thanks Charmander!" proclaimed Jack, hugging his Pokémon. Charmander was pleased he could help and that he received a hug.

Meanwhile, Bulbasaur and Oddish were being attacked by Beedrill using Rapid Jab. They grimaced as the Beedrill stung them repeatedly with their fore-stingers. Jill peeked out from underneath the overturned cart.

"Bulbasaur! Oddish!" she cried, concerned for her Pokémon.

"Quick you two!" Jack called to the two Grass-types, "Get to your trainer! We'll take care of this!"

The plant-like pair ran to Jill, and took shelter under the cart with her.

Now the Beedrill were surrounding Jack and Charmander, ready to sting them to death. The duo's doom seemed imminent.

"Charmander," Jack said to his Pokémon, "it was a pleasure meeting you and being your partner."

Charmander was shocked that his trainer was speaking like they were about to die. _He_ certainly didn't want this to be the end. Surely his trainer felt the same?

Fueled by motivation to live on and protect his trainer, Charmander began tensing his body. Sweat formed on his body then quickly evaporated as steam. His tail flame nearly doubled in size. Jack felt heat emanating from Charmander's body, and noticed what was happening to Charmander.

"Charmander, what's happening?" questioned Jack. He quickly whipped out his Pokédex, and pointed it at Charmander for an explanation.

"You're using Heat Up!" he exclaimed, reading the info on the device. "You learned a new attack! Now, your Fire-type moves have increased in power, and anyone who touches you becomes burned!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charmander yelled, using a powered up Flare Attack. The flares hit several Beedrill at a time now. The fire lizard kept attacking, taking out Beedrill after Beedrill. A few of the bee Pokémon managed to hit him with Rapid Jab, but their fore-stingers became burned, causing them to pull back. Eventually, the swarm of Beedrill all decided to retreat, and flew away.

With the threat gone, Charmander fell to the ground in exhaustion, landing on his rear. Bulbasaur and Oddish cheered, while Jill and Pichu gave impressed looks (though Jill was far more impressed than Pichu).

"Alright Charmander!" cheered Jack. "You rock!"

Charmander smiled happily at his trainer.

Jack then went to the overturned cart and helped Jill and her Pokémon out from underneath it.

"I'm actually impressed, Trash Boy," said Jill. "You can really inspire your Pokémon to surpass their normal limitations. Plus, you did fairly well under pressure."

"Thanks," replied Jack, surprised at her sincerity. "But my name's Jack. Not 'Trash Boy.'"

"'Jack?'" she repeated, "What a plain and boring name."

Jack grumbled, but Jill continued.

"Nevertheless, I do owe you my safety," she admitted. "I guess I'll give you a real kiss this time."

"No thank you," replied Jack bitterly, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Afraid you'll get burned again?" Jill asked rhetorically. "Look, I'll show you I mean it." She set Pichu on the ground, and walked to where she was face to face with Jack. Then she placed her arms on his shoulders.

Jack was surprised by this, and uncrossed his arms.

"Pucker up," she told him. She closed her eyes, and pursed her lips.

Jack was nervous because this seemed real. She couldn't trick him. She couldn't run off with him instantly knowing it. As, her face slowly came closer to his, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips too.

The Pokémon watched in awe, except Pichu who became panicked. The electric mouse quickly ran to Jack, climbed up his clothing, reached the top of his capped head and jumped to intercept.

Jack thought something was off when he made contact. It just didn't feel like what he thought a kiss would feel like. Then when he heard Jill giggling, he KNEW something had gone wrong.

He opened his eyes and saw Pichu's tail centimeters from his eyeballs. It quickly became obvious that Jack was kissing Pichu's ass– literally.

Jill was laughing hysterically now as Jack spat into the grass and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Oddish were dumbstruck. Pichu crossed its arms and smiled proudly.

"Oh man, I can't believe Pichu did that!" Jill laughed. "I was totally going to kiss you, but now I don't have to!" She laughed a little more, then said, "Boy, that was hilarious! And I didn't even plan it!"

Jack was as angry as a Primeape and a Tauros put together. Not only had he not gotten his first kiss, he ended up kissing a Pokémon's _ass_. And to top it all off, the Pichu received the kiss intended for him! He was extremely angry.

"You… little…!" Jack snarled menacingly. He lurked over towards the Pichu, seriously ready to strangle it. He leapt at the electric mouse, but it naturally dodged by leaping over him.

Jack landed on his stomach, while Pichu landed on Jack's back. It jumped up and down on his back, mocking him. Jack rolled his body over, causing the Pichu to begin jumping on his sternum until Jack managed to grab the rascal. Pichu bit his hand, causing Jack to let go, but he continued trying to grab the Pokémon, eventually leading to them scuffling again.

"Let's leave them to their silly fighting," Jill told her Pokémon. "Bye Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!" Jill's Bulbasaur said, bidding his old friend good-bye.

"Oddish! Odd oddish!" Jill's Oddish said, saying good-bye and thanking Charmander for his saving them.

"Char char!" Charmander replied, waving good-bye.

Jill and her Pokémon left, leaving Charmander to watch Jack and Pichu's fight. It lasted another 15 seconds, then Pichu finally used Thundershock to subdue Jack.

"Pichu! Pichu pichu!" it declared itself victorious. It looked around for Jill, but couldn't find her. "Pichu?"

"Char char," Charmander explained.

Upon hearing Jill had left, the wild Pichu became stunned and heartbroken. It fell on its rear, depressed. Jack took this opportunity to take an empty PokéBall out of his backpack, and touched Pichu with it. Pichu was so out of it, the electric mouse barely even wiggled while inside the PokéBall, and was captured.

Charmander was surprised that Jack decided to catch the little troublemaker, but Jack took the PokéBall off his back, slowly and weakly managed to stand up, and proclaimed, "I caught a Pichu!"

"Char?" inquired Charmander, wondering his reasoning. But Jack ignored the question and said, "Who says young people can't catch Pokémon?"

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Pokédex Spotlight: Pichu

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello again, it's Prof. Oak! Today, it seems Jack has encountered a very cheeky Pichu, so I've decided to tell you about the species. Pichu is a rare Electric-type Pokémon that evolves into Pikachu, a popular Electric-type that is also somewhat rare. Its abilities are: Static, which can paralyze an opponent that touches it, and Charm Guard, which automatically lowers opponent's attack power. Like Charmander, it may have a Hidden Ability, but it has not been tested. Pichu can learn the following moves: Thundershock, an Electric-type move; Charm, a support move that greatly lowers an opponent's attack; Sweet Kiss, a move that confuses an opponent; and Fake Tears, a move that can lower all of an opponent's stats. If you're lucky, your Pichu may learn Volt Slam, a powerful physical Electric-type move that always paralyzes the foe, but has massive recoil on the user. [smiling] Hopefully, Jack and this Pichu will open their hearts to one another in time; otherwise things might end up shockingly! [sheepishly laughing] Ahaha… [clears throat] Ahem, sorry about that. [grins] Until next time everyone!

**Author's Note: You guys got lucky! For once, I was EXTREMELY motivated to work on Fan Fiction, so a new chapter is ready a few days after another, instead of several months! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Ch 6: Pichu Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 6: Pichu Problems

Jack continued trekking through Viridian Forest with Charmander by his side and the PokéBall of his newly caught Pichu in hand. Charmander kept looking up at Jack, because the trainer had yet to reveal his reason for capturing the rascally rodent. Eventually Jack noticed his first partner's staring.

"What's up Charmander?" he asked the reptile.

"Char charmander?" Charmander asked, pointing to the PokéBall containing Pichu.

"Hmm? Pichu?" questioned Jack. "Are you wondering why I caught the little devil?"

"Char!" the fire lizard confirmed.

"Well, it's like that saying," Jack explained. "'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'"

"Char?!" Charmander exclaimed in shock.

"Eheh, I'm kidding!" Jack assured his reptilian partner, causing the latter to sigh in relief. "Well, mostly kidding," Jack added, now causing the salamander to exclaiming shock again.

"Alright, I guess one reason I caught Pichu was to see if I could help it behave better," Jack explained some more. "I know it sounds very difficult, but I think I should try."

Charmander was pleased by this explanation, and was glad his trainer had a noble reason.

"Plus, as an added bonus, Pichu's gonna hate this when he realizes it!" Jack thought aloud.

Again, Charmander was shocked.

A little while later, the duo came to a turn in the path. They followed it, and saw a guy a year younger than Jack sitting on the ground moping. Jack noticed he was dressed similarly to the two youths who were pulling Jill in the cart with him, as he had a straw sunhat, a short-sleeved shirt, and khaki shorts on.

"I wonder what happened to those two anyway?" Jack wondered aloud.

He had no way of knowing that deep in the forest, the two of them were still wrapped up in many layers of silk, safely stuck on a spider web created by the Spinarak one of them owned. The Spinarak was affectionately nibbling its trainer's cheek with its pincer fangs, causing the youth's cheek to turn red from extensive pinching.

"Ow!" he cried. "Spinarak, I love you too, but could you cut that out and free us already?!"

"Boy, I'm glad my Cascoon can't move!" the other 13 year old said. "Who knows what kind of affection it'd show me!"

Just as he said this, his Cascoon began to glow and change. The two youths and the Spinarak watched in awe.

"It's evolving!" the Spinarak's trainer exclaimed.

Soon, the Cascoon had become a Dustox.

"Dustox!" it cheered.

"Cool! You evolved into Dustox!" its trainer exclaimed.

"Dustox!" the poison moth exclaimed happily as it flew over to its trainer to snuggle him. As it snuggled, the Dustox gave off poisonous dust, which its trainer inhaled and caused him to faint.

Upon noticing this, the Dustox cried out in agony that it caused its trainer to faint.

"Man, what'd we do to deserve this?!" cried the other youth, tears streaming from his eyes as his Spinarak continued to affectionately nibble his cheek.

Jack ceased his contemplation, and walked towards the depressed person.

"Oh man!" the lad cried out in annoyance, "I still can't believe that happened!"

"What happened?" asked Jack.

The person took notice of Jack.

"You won't believe this, pal!" the bummed boy exclaimed, beginning to tell his story. "I saw this superhot chick with two Grass-type Pokémon, and I challenged her to battle. I figured I could win pretty easily since I use Bug-types, but she somehow managed to beat me! I was so mad!"

"I see," replied Jack, knowing exactly whom the guy was talking about, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," the lad sighed. "Hey, you wanna battle? I still have one Pokémon left!"

"I guess," Jack agreed. "Charmander?"

"Char!" the salamander confirmed.

"Woooooah!" the guy exclaimed, "My Pokémon doesn't stand a chance against a Fire-type! Don't you have any other Pokémon?"

"Er, I have one other Pokémon," Jack admitted, "but I just caught it, and I'm not quite ready to use it in battle."

"Whaaaat? Don't wuss out on me!" the fellow exclaimed. "You'll never get good with it if you don't battle with it!"

Jack sighed and said, "Alright, alright. Just give me a few minutes to prepare."

"Whatever," the guy said, sounding skeptical. "Just don't run off on me!"

Jack walked to a spot a few meters away, with Charmander following behind him. The Pokémon Trainer then let his new Pokémon out of its PokéBall.

Pichu was in the same stunned and depressed state as before, but soon got a grip and realized what was going on.

"Pichu?" the mouse inquired.

"Hey, ready for a battle?" Jack asked it.

Pichu smirked, and got into a fighting stance.

"Good," said Jack. He turned to the other trainer, and said, "I think we're ready now."

"Alright!" the guy exclaimed. He threw a PokéBall and said, "Go Venonat!"

A purple hairy insect with large red compound eyes appeared.

"Nat!" it proclaimed.

Jack readied his Pokédex, and said, "Alright Pichu! Let's battle these guys!"

Pichu was in disbelief. It thought Jack was its opponent. It crossed its arms, refusing to battle.

Jack grimaced, and pushed Pichu closer to its opponent. Pichu, however, still stood there with its arms crossed.

"Hey, I thought you said you were ready!" the opposing trainer shouted.

"Well, I thought we were!" Jack replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Then we'll make you ready!" the guy proclaimed. "Venonat, use Weak Tackle!"

"Veno… NAT!" the insect cried as it lunged at Pichu. Pichu managed to get serious and dodge at the last moment.

"Alright!" Jack cheered. He looked at his Pokédex to figure out a strategy for Pichu. "Pichu! Use Thundershock!"

Pichu ran towards Venonat, but instead of stopping to attack, it ran past the bug, and used Thundershock on Jack.

"Ouch…" mumbled Jack after the attack. His muscles were tensed, and he felt tingly and numb all over.

"Dang," said the opposing trainer, "I guess they weren't ready to battle!" He paused, and then said, "We'll fix that! Venonat use Confusion on Pichu to help its will to battle!"

"Naaaaaat!" the insect chanted as its eyes glowed. Pichu was smirking at Jack's situation when its head began to hurt from the psychic attack.

"Pichuuuu!" it cried out in pain, holding its head.

"Pichu!" Jack cried out in concern.

"Now use Weak Tackle again!" the bug lover commanded.

"Nat!" his Pokémon exclaimed as it lunged towards Pichu. This time it hit as Pichu was recovering from the last attack.

Pichu struggled to get up.

"Are you okay Pichu?" asked Jack as he leaned down next to his Pokémon.

The tiny mouse didn't care for Jack's concern, and hit him in the face with its front paw. Jack was disheartened that his Pokémon was pushing him away.

"Gee, you guys still aren't battling right?" Jack's opponent said. "Then I guess we'll try using–"

"No!" Jack interrupted. "We give up. You win."

Pichu and Charmander were shocked.

"Wha…?" said the other trainer.

"Pi CHU!" shouted Pichu as it used Thundershock. This time, both Jack and Venonat were zapped.

"Huh, it looks like you guys can still fight to me," noted the lad.

"No," insisted Jack, "I don't want Pichu to be harmed anymore just because of me."

Again, Pichu was shocked.

"It's obvious that Pichu and I can't cooperate yet," Jack continued. "Until we can, we aren't able to give a proper battle. I'm sorry."

"Well, alright," the opposing trainer agreed. "I hope you two can work things out. I'd like it if we could have a proper battle someday."

"Me too," replied Jack.

"Let's go home Venonat," the bug trainer told his Pokémon. The purple gnat hopped after him, and the two left.

Pichu couldn't believe Jack forfeit a battle. It angrily used Weak Tackle on him, causing him to fall onto his back. The electric rodent then began to repeatedly hit Jack's chest. Charmander stepped forward to intervene, but Jack held up his hand to get the lizard to stop. The trainer then put his hand on the tiny mouse's head to console him. Still not accepting Jack, Pichu used Thundershock on him again. Jack's muscles tensed up again, causing him temporary immobility.

Pichu was a bit tuckered out from excessive Thundershocks, but after a few seconds of rest, it began to run off. Jack tried to move but couldn't yet. Charmander rushed to his side to help. The lizard moved his trainer's arm to his side. Jack regained mobility in that arm, and managed to grab Pichu's PokéBall. He returned the mouse to the device just as it began to enter the thick mass of trees. The Electric-type banged on the inside of the PokéBall demanding freedom, but Jack did not oblige. The boy merely lay on the ground until he regained mobility.

A little while after regaining mobility, Jack continued trekking through the forest with Charmander close at hand. The Fire-type was concerned about his trainer's well-being after all the electrocution he had experienced with the past hour and a half. Jack was walking stiff, and seemed quite worn out.

From within its PokéBall, Pichu was struggling to get out. Jack had put its PokéBall in his pocket, and could feel it moving a lot. An occasional spark would shock his thigh, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as a direct Thundershock attack.

After quite a bit of walking, the duo finally saw an exit in the distance. They exclaimed with joy, and walked faster towards the exit building (Jack was too weak to run). Once there, they opened the doors and stepped into the refreshingly air-conditioned building.

"Whew, we're finally out of there!" Jack proclaimed happily.

"Char!" agreed Charmander. "Charmander."

They walked to a place to sit and sat there to rest a bit.

Pichu's PokéBall began to shake some more when Jack sat in the chair. Obviously, the electric mouse thought that if Jack was resting, it would be a better opportunity to escape.

Jack sighed. He took a cloth out of his backpack to grab Pichu's PokéBall without the risk of static shock. After grabbing it, Jack peered at Pichu through the device. The mouse was glaring at its new trainer.

"I promise, I'll let you out after we get to the Pokémon Center," Jack assured his new Pokémon. Pichu didn't care; it wanted out now. It banged on the inside of the Ball, and then tried a Thundershock, but to no avail. With another sigh, Jack returned the sphere to his pocket.

A few minutes later, Jack and Charmander left the building, and continued north towards Pewter City. They had to cross a large field, which was apparently part of Route 2 still, but after a few more minutes of walking, they reached their destination.

Pewter City had a similar appearance to Viridian City due to the many small homes and buildings. There were some differences though too, as Pewter had more concrete roads and sidewalks, and less trees and flowers.

"Looks similar to Viridian City," Jack noted, "only there's more concrete and less plants. And I guess the atmosphere's different here too."

"Char," agreed Charmander with a nod.

They walked down the road leading into town. After a few minutes, they ended up at the Pokémon Center and entered it.

The layout was exactly the same as the Center in Viridian City. The only difference was the nurse.

Jack and Charmander walked up to the counter. The nurse looked to be in her forties and had perfectly straight, dark grey hair. Her workspace was spotless, with the only decoration being a grey stone with plastic googly eyes glued on it sitting next to the computer. She was reading a book about rocks and minerals. The nameplate on the counter read: "Nurse Slate."

Jack was about to say "Excuse me," when the nurse emotionlessly asked, "What do you want?" without even looking away from her book.

"Uh, I'd like to have my Pokémon healed please," Jack replied.

She reached out her hand with her palm opened and face up.

"Hand their PokéBalls to me," she told him, her voice lacking any emotion, "One at a time," she added.

Jack gulped, returned Charmander to his PokéBall, and handed it to her. She put it into the Pokémon Healing Machine, still not looking away from her book. Jack then cautiously handed her Pichu's PokéBall. Nurse Slate repeated her process of putting it on the machine, appearing to be totally unaffected when Pichu used Thundershock from within the PokéBall. She then activated the machine.

"Go sit," she commanded. "You will be called when your Pokémon are healed."

Afraid of the consequences of disobeying her, Jack went to go sit in the lounge area. He watched people read magazines and pamper their Pokémon for a few minutes while he waited. Eventually, his wait was over.

"Would the trainer with the Charmander and ill-behaved Pichu please come retrieve their PokéBalls," the nurse announced over a loud speaker, still as emotionless as ever.

Jack was embarrassed about the announcement, but still went to retrieve his Pokémon. Their PokéBalls were sitting on the counter, and Nurse Slate was still reading her book. Jack took the two spheres and returned to where he was sitting. Then he let out his Pokémon.

Charmander was happy to be out again, but Pichu used Thundershock on Jack within three seconds of being out.

Yet again, Jack was temporarily immobilized. Pichu ran straight for the exit. However, Nurse Slate pressed a button at her desk (her eyes still focused on her book), disabling the automatic doors, and causing the mouse to hit the glass face-first.

Surprised, then angry, Pichu began banging on the door, and then began using Weak Tackle to try to break through. Nurse Slate slammed her book closed, then threw it at the electric rodent. It landed right next to the Electric-type with a loud _BOOM_, startling the mouse and everyone else in the Center.

"You will stop your escape attempts," the nurse commanded menacingly, "or the next book I throw will be bigger. And it WON'T miss."

Pichu was actually scared out of its wits, and ran to hide under the sofa Jack was sitting on. Jack decided to wait a few minutes for the atmosphere to calm down. Meanwhile, a Chansey retrieved the thrown book.

Eventually, Jack decided to try to get Pichu out from under the couch. He moved to the floor and peered underneath. Pichu was against the wall, crying. Jack instantly felt bad for the little guy.

"Come on Pichu," he calmly told the mouse. "Let's get out of here."

The small rodent quickly wiped the tears from its eyes, crossed its arms, and turned away from Jack.

"Pichu, if you don't come with me, you're going to be here for a long time," he informed the Electric-type, whose face became panicked at the thought of staying with Nurse Slate. "Plus, travelling with me is the only way you'll ever get to see Jill again." Pichu thought of the beautiful, busty babe, and knew Jack was right. The mouse slowly crawled out from under the sofa.

Jack smiled warmly at Pichu, but again, it crossed its arms and turned away from him. However, it looked back at him, seemingly determining the trainer's worth. Eventually, it gave up pushing Jack away, and ran around to his back, climbed up it, and took its place on top of his hat.

"Pichu!" the rodent commanded, pointing onward, as though he wanted Jack to go elsewhere.

"Alright," said Jack, as he got up with slight difficulty due to Pichu's weight on his head, "let's go look around town." He headed towards the exit, with Pichu on his head, and Charmander at his heel. Unknown to them, Nurse Slate was actually smiling, happy they worked things out for now. And Nurse Slate virtually _never_ smiled.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Character Spotlight: Jack's Pichu

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello everyone, Prof. Oak here. Having caught Pichu, Jack now has two Pokémon. Let's look at the information regarding his new catch. Jack's Pichu is about six months old, and, as you've probably deduced from its behavior, is male. It was born in Viridian Forest, which is where Jack captured it. Its favorite food appears to be Cheri Berries, while its favorite hobbies are apparently playing pranks and, er, [sweatdrops] being friendly towards females. [grins, and stifles a chuckle] It has a Naughty nature, which I'm sure is no surprise to you! [back to being serious] As far as its past goes, it would go about Viridian Forest pranking and pestering those weaker than it. It apparently has encountered humans in the past, and was mischievous towards them much like how it was towards Jack. It would seem Jill is the first female human it has encountered, and has become rather smitten by her. This Pichu certainly seems like quite the handful. I hope Jack hasn't bitten off more than he can "chu." [laughs] Haha, get it?! [pauses, then becomes disheartened] …Eh, my apologies, that was silly of me. [grins] Well, see you next time!

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story overall. Please review if you have anything to say!**


	7. Ch 7: Planning to A-Raticate Foes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

**Author's Note 2: If you have read Chapters 1 through 6 prior to me updating them, I HIGHLY recommend you read the Omake/Extra Segment that has been added to each. Doing so will catch you up to this chapter's Omake/Extra Segment, and provide extra details about the characters and Pokémon species within the story.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 7: Planning to A-Raticate Foes

The newly formed trio of Jack, Charmander, and Pichu began to explore Pewter City. Pichu was doing his best to look in charge atop Jack's head, while Jack was still getting used the extra weight. Charmander happily followed as usual, excited about new experiences.

The three of them passed by a few neighborhoods, but nothing there stood out to them. They saw a kid about fourteen tending a garden of flowers on a small plateau, but they didn't stop for more info.

After wondering around town for 20 minutes, they finally stopped several meters from the front of a large building.

"Hmm, what's this building?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Why, that's the Pewter Museum of Science!" came an enthusiastic voice a few meters away.

The voice startled Jack, Charmander, and Pichu. The owner of the voice quickly arrived directly next to them, eager to explain more. He was a boy about fifteen, with brown hair and no other characteristics that stood out.

"The Pewter Museum of Science is THE greatest thing in Pewter City," the lad began. "Everyone who visits Pewter City should check out the museum! It's got fossils, and meteorites, and a space shuttle model, and lots of other cool stuff!"

"I see…" replied Jack, who was too perplexed by the boy's enthusiasm to be interested.

"Yes, and the admission fee is super low!" he continued. "It's only 50 Poké for each visit! So I go there every day!"

"Wow, you must live a very dull life," said a familiar female voice.

"I know, right?" replied the boy without processing what was said. Then he realized that someone had insulted him and said, "Wait, what?!"

Jack cried out in surprise, while Pichu cried out in excitement.

Sure enough, Jill had appeared yet again, her Bulbasaur and Oddish behind her. Pichu happily jumped towards her and landed on her breasts, hugging and snuggling them.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

The museum enthusiast scowled at Jill.

"Are you insulting the Pewter Museum of Science?!" he demanded.

Jill began to pet Pichu (who was happily latched onto her large chest), and said "Actually, I was insulting you, but I guess you could say I indirectly insulted the museum."

"How dare you!" he exclaimed angrily. "The Pewter Museum of Science is the greatest-!"

"I don't care," Jill interrupted bluntly. "Just go away so I can talk to someone slightly less lame than you."

"Fine! I hope you get banned from the museum!" he shouted. He then stomped off towards the Pewter Museum of Science.

"Gosh, what a nuisance," Jill sighed. She then turned her attention towards Jack. "So, you actually caught this little rascal?" she asked, still petting the tiny mouse clinging to her breasts.

"Yeah, I did," Jack admitted half-heartedly.

"So, was kissing its ass that enjoyable?" she teased.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I CAUGHT IT!" Jack barked back.

"Geez, you really can't take a joke," she sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Well your jokes aren't funny!" Jack replied.

"Oh, then why don't _you_ tell a joke that is funny," Jill countered.

Jack was caught off guard. He struggled to spontaneously come up with a joke.

"Uh, what do you use to unlock a person?" he asked nervously.

Jill rolled her eyes at the childish pun, and unenthusiastically replied, "A Mankey." She then continued by saying: "You really think stupid puns told by 7-year olds are funny? I didn't think it was possible, but you're lamer than I originally thought."

Jack just growled and grumbled, unable to make a comeback.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," Jill said. She removed Pichu from her boobs, and handed him back to Jack. "Buh-bye!"

The busty babe and her Pokémon left. Pichu reached out towards her, wanting to go back to the softness of Jill's breasts. The tiny mouse squirmed in Jack's hands, trying to break free so he could chase after her, but to no avail. Feeling dejected, he began to mope.

"Gosh, I can't stand that bitch!" complained Jack. "You shouldn't be deceived by her appearance, Pichu. That chick's nothing but trouble!"

Pichu turned his head to leer at Jack, not caring for the trainer's advice.

"I'm serious!" Jack told the electric rodent. "It's best you don't try to pursue her."

Pichu continued its leering and let out a tiny spark of electricity, zapping Jack's hand and causing the trainer to drop the mouse. As Jack shook his hand in pain, Pichu used Weak Tackle on him, sending him to the ground. The two of them began to scuffle again, causing Charmander to let out a perplexed sigh. Charmander then decided to break them up, but when he tried to interfere, Pichu used Thundershock on him and Jack.

As Jack lay temporarily paralyzed, Charmander grimaced as he tried to get over the electric shock himself. This gave Pichu an opportunity to pull on Jack's cheeks to further torment him. Charmander swatted the rodent's hands off their trainer's face, to which Pichu countered by using Sweet Kiss on Charmander's forehead, causing the lizard to become confused. As Charmander swayed back and forth in a daze, Jack managed to move enough to painfully flick Pichu on the forehead. The mouse held his hands to the spot of impact, when Charmander sent out a Flare Attack in his confused state. The Fire attack hit Jack and Pichu, causing them to cry out in pain, and then they began to roll around on the ground to put out the fire. Even when Charmander's affliction of confusion from Sweet Kiss wore off, he was still confused as to what Jack and Pichu were doing.

Laughter suddenly broke out from nearby, and then a familiar smug voice proclaimed, "I didn't realize The Three Stooges were here!"

Jack and Pichu stopped rolling and sat up. Snickering at them were John, his Machoke, and his harem of girls. Jack and his two Pokémon blushed, feeling very embarrassed.

"So which one's which?" laughed John.

"Well, I guess I'm Larry, Pichu's Moe, and Charmander would be Curly," Jack replied without thinking, causing more laughter. Charmander thought of himself dressed like a clown with a rainbow-colored afro, and became depressed. Pichu became angry with being laughed at, and ran towards John to attack him.

Machoke got in front of its trainer to protect him, which caused Pichu to stop in his tracks. Pichu looked up at the towering figure of muscle. Machoke merely cracked its knuckles, causing Pichu to become scared, run, and hide behind Jack.

John laughed some more.

"All bark and no bite!" he stated. "You may have managed to catch a rare Pokémon, but if it's too weak to battle, it's nothing more than a trophy!"

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Jack. "Pichu's quite strong!" This proclamation caught the electric mouse's attention. He looked up at his trainer (while still hiding behind said trainer) with interest.

"We may not be able to cooperate that well yet," continued Jack, "but I guarantee that once our hearts connect, we'll be a force to be reckoned with!"

Pichu was intrigued by what Jack said, and continued to stare at him with interest. Then the tiny mouse noticed Charmander watching him, and quickly regained his seemingly indifferent composure, causing Charmander to sigh at his actions.

John pretended to sniffle, and said, "Aw, what a touching speech! Almost brought a tear to my eye!" He then pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Geez, get real! Sentiments don't win battles! You need brute strength and genius strategy to win!"

"I believe there's more to it than that," Jack proclaimed. "I think putting one's heart into the battle is just as important to winning as strength and strategy!"

"Really? Then why don't you prove it by beating the Pewter City Gym?" replied John.

"Okay, I will!" Jack declared.

"Ha!" laughed John. "Get real! The Pewter City Gym specializes in Rock-type Pokémon! There's no way you can win with a Fire-type and an Electric-type!"

Jack frowned at John's discouraging information and remarks. He had nothing to say to counter.

"Alright, I need to get to the Pokémon Center," said John. "Smell ya later!" He, his Machoke, and his harem left for the Pokémon Center.

Jack sat on the ground silently, lost in thought. Pichu hopped in front of his trainer to lower his eyelid and stick out his tongue at John behind his back. Charmander went over to Jack to see what was on the trainer's mind.

"Char char?" asked the fire lizard.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm okay," replied Jack. "I'm just thinking about how we can beat the Gym if it's got a bunch of Rock-type Pokémon." He paused, and Charmander frowned at his trainer's lack of confidence. "Fire-type Pokémon are weak against Rock-type attacks, while Rock-type Pokémon are resistant to Fire-type attacks… I'm just wondering how we can win with that disadvantage…"

Charmander was unhappy with Jack pessimism. He wanted to increase Jack's confidence, so he got his trainer's attention and flexed his muscles for him. Then the reptile threw some punches like he was pretending he was a boxer.

Jack smiled.

"You're right," said Jack. "I need to believe in your strength. Plus, we could do some training to make you even stronger! How about it?"

"Char!" replied Charmander happily.

"Pichu, you want to do some training too?" asked Jack.

Pichu looked at Jack. The mouse then boastfully flexed his biceps, and gave each one a kiss.

Jack and Charmander sweatdropped at his antics.

"Okay, well then I guess you can watch," said Jack, still perplexed by Pichu's behavior.

Pichu crossed his arms, annoyed that he had to tag along. The three of them walked south, back towards the part of Route 2 that was between Viridian Forest and Pewter City.

"Okay Charmander!" proclaimed Jack, "Let's fight everything that comes our way!"

"Char!" his Pokémon agreed.

The tall grass rustled and a Rattata jumped out.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" exclaimed Jack.

Charmander ran up to the Rattata and scratched it. It cried in pain and then ran off.

"Huh, it didn't want to fight. That's strange," Jack commented.

The threesome continued walking forward. They encountered some more Rattata, but each one fled after being hit once by Charmander's Scratch.

"I wonder why all the Rattata are running away after one attack?" Jack pondered aloud.

Charmander crossed his arms and thought about it too. Pichu on the other hand, decided he knew the reason.

"Pichu pichu," the mouse said to Jack, pointing at the trainer.

"You think it's my fault?" asked Jack.

"Pichu," the electric rodent said with a nod.

"Yeah, and why would I be causing the Rattata to flee?" Jack asked grumpily.

Pichu ran up Jack's leg, all the way to his shoulder. The small mouse circled his front paw around Jack's face, saying "Pichu pichu pi," and then pretend to be frightened, saying "Pichu pichu pi pichu pi!" and then pretended to run away.

"So, you're saying my face scared them off?" asked Jack.

"Pichu," the Electric-type confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah? You sure it wasn't your body odor that made them run in terror?" Jack countered.

Pichu was surprised at first, then sniffed his armpit to see if he smelled bad. He then got angry at Jack for such an accusation, and ran towards the trainer to use Weak Tackle on him. Jack dodged however, and Pichu landed in the dirt.

"Ya missed me!" taunted Jack.

Pichu stood up and tried using Thundershock on his trainer, but again Jack dodged. The rodent tried twice more, but Jack dodged again both times.

Charmander sighed at their childish antics, but then heard some rustling in the grass behind him. The lizard turned around to see what it was, and out from the grass emerged a large brown and beige rat.

"Chaarrr!" Charmander exclaimed, trying to catch Jack's attention.

"Hmm?" inquired Jack as he and Pichu look towards the fire lizard. Jack gasped at the appearance of the large rodent. He took out his Pokédex, and it identified the rat as a Raticate.

"A Raticate!" exclaimed Jack.

"Raticate!" growled the large rodent.

"Perhaps it's mad at us for attacking all those Rattata!" Jack theorized.

"Rati… cate!" the rat proclaimed as it lunged at Charmander. The attack hit, and Charmander fell to the ground.

"That was Tackle!" Jack stated from the info on his Pokédex. "This looks bad; that Raticate is powerful!" That last statement piqued Pichu's interest. The tiny mouse smiled fiendishly as he got an idea to get back at Jack.

"Pichu!" shouted Pichu. Jack and Raticate both looked at the electric mouse. The yellow rodent lowered his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the brown rodent. This childish taunt infuriated Raticate, causing a vein to pop out in anger. Pichu then hid behind Jack as the large rat lunged at them.

Jack wasn't able to react in time to dodge. Fortunately, he didn't need to because Charmander grabbed Raticate's tail to prevent the rodent from harming the trainer.

After hitting the ground, Raticate leered back at Charmander, angry about the tail grabbing. Jack was now able to react, and told Charmander to use Flare Attack. The Fire attack hit, and while it did do some damage, it also made the large rodent even madder. Thoroughly enraged, Raticate leapt at the fire lizard. However, since Charmander still grasped Raticate's tail, the Fire type used this to its advantage, and managed to throw off the rat's balance.

"Alright!" cheered Jack, thrilled that they had gained a strategic advantage over the rodent. "Charmander, use Flare Attack again!"

Charmander exhaled some more flares that hit Raticate again. However, the large rat soon managed to make a strategic counter by forcing all its weight downwards to cause Charmander to fall with it. Raticate managed to free its tail from under Charmander's body, and then leapt at Jack and Pichu.

The force of the rodent's Tackle sent it and Jack to the ground. Pichu managed to get out of the way, but Jack got the wind knocked out of him. Raticate then turned to leer at Pichu, signaling its next target. Pichu began to run and Raticate began to chase.

Charmander quickly went to make sure his trainer was okay. Jack was gasping for air painfully, but managed to tell his partner, "Save… Pichu…" The fire lizard was reluctant to do so, but did as instructed.

The Fire-type exhaled a Flare Attack at Raticate as the rat chased Pichu. Being hit by the flares caused Raticate to shift its attention back to Charmander. However, with its pursuer distracted, Pichu decided to get in a cheap shot by using Thundershock on it. While this did damage Raticate, Pichu also got hurt from the shock this time, due to its poor electricity-handling skills.

Now Raticate turned to face Pichu again, allowing Charmander to get another Flare Attack in on it. When Raticate turned to face Charmander again, the fire lizard managed to get in a Scratch attack. With this last attack, Raticate was exhausted and fell to the ground defeated.

"Chaaarrr!" cheered Charmander, happy at his victory over the fierce foe.

"Pichu," agreed Pichu, nodding while patting Charmander on the back, half-congratulating him, and half-acting-like-it-was-so-easy-a-Magikarp-could'v e-done-it. This caused Charmander to sweatdrop.

"Good job guys," Jack managed to say as he slowly sat up. Charmander went over to help his trainer and Pichu followed.

Once Jack had sat back up and was breathing normally again, he looked over at the Raticate. The defeated Pokémon was half-conscious and breathing heavily. Jack felt bad about its fate.

Suddenly, several Rattata came to the beaten Raticate. They huddled around it, concerned about its well-being. As they tried to make sure it would be okay, Jack felt even worse.

He took a Potion out of his bag, and inched over to the group of rat Pokémon. The Rattata scurried behind the Raticate, who could do nothing in its weakened state.

Jack sprayed the contents of the Potion onto the Raticate. The Raticate closed its eyes as the medicine soothed its pain, healed its injuries, and gave back some of its strength.

Soon the Raticate slowly stood up, much to the joy of the Rattata. The Raticate leered at Charmander and Pichu for a moment, but then guided all the Rattata back to the tall grass.

"I'm sorry for attacking you guys," Jack called out to them.

The Raticate looked back at him with a sharp look, but then its expression softened, and it led the Rattata away.

"Man, that was intense," Jack proclaimed, Charmander agreeing with him. "Let's head back to the Pokémon Center to strategize and eat."

Pichu was extremely hesitant to go back to where Nurse Slate was, but when Jack motioned him to follow, he reluctantly obeyed.

At the Pokémon Center, Jack asked for a room and was issued room key. He got some dinner for himself and his Pokémon, and began reviewing a Pokémon Training guide and his Pokédex to come up with a strategy against Rock-type Pokémon.

"Let's see…" he pondered aloud. "Rock-type Pokémon are weak to Water, Grass, Fighting, Ground, and Steel-type attacks, but since you guys don't know any attacks of that type, so that won't help… They're resistant to Normal, Fire, Poison, and Flying-type attacks, which we have do have… Huh…" He began to think about something, but then continued looking through his resources.

"Rock-types have really good physical defenses," Jack stated, "but their special defenses normally aren't that good. So we'll just have to use special attacks!" He paused to look at some info on his Pokédex, and then said, "Alright, you both know a special attack move, plus a few support moves. We'll use those to combat the Rock-type Pokémon!"

Charmander and Pichu were pleased with Jack's strategy. It sounded feasible, and was better than having nothing.

"Alright, that's the plan for tomorrow!" Jack announced. "Let's prepare ourselves by getting psyched up and getting plenty of rest!"

Charmander and Pichu enthusiastically agreed with their trainer. And they began to prepare themselves mentally and physically.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Character Spotlight: Jill

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Greetings everyone! It's Prof. Oak, here to provide you with some extra info. Today I will tell you about Jill, the third volunteer for my Pokédex project. This enigmatic girl is fifteen years old just like Jack and John are, though she was born sometime between them. Her blood type is O, and she hails from Pallet Town like the others. Her favorite food is apparently strawberry yogurt, and she enjoys playing with children, like a big sister of sorts. She has a Bold personality by nature. She acts kindly towards children and gentlemanly old folks like me, but will use her charms and wits to manipulate those closer to her in age, and even some adults. Her parents are both off doing work, leaving her alone very frequently. That's all the info on her I have at the moment, but between you and me… [puts hand next to mouth to convey secret] I think she might've developed a soft spot for Jack.

**Jill: **[appears from viewers' right, slightly annoyed] Hey, leave the speculating to the readers!

**Prof. Oak: **[sheepishly grins and scratches back of head] Er, sorry…!

**Jill: **Anyway, see you next time folks! [winks and gives a peace sign]

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Feel free to review or add to your favorites!**


	8. Ch 8: Brock and Roll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 8: Brock and Roll

The next morning, after breakfast, Jack decided to call his mom. When she finally answered the video call, she was in a yoga outfit.

"Hi Mom!" greeted Jack. "Er, is this a bad time?"

"Hi Jack! I was in the middle of a yoga workout, but I can take a break to talk to you sweetie," she replied.

"Oh, okay," Jack said.

"So, where are you now?" his mother asked.

"Pewter City," Jack told her. "I'm going to challenge the Pokémon Gym today!"

"Oh, sounds exciting!" she replied as she did a few stretches. "Pokémon Gyms are tough places. The Gym Leaders that run them are all accomplished trainers, so beating them will be no easy task." She paused to do some breathing, which allowed Jack to process her words. "I hope you give the leader there a good match, and I'll be rooting for your victory!"

"Thanks Mom!" replied Jack.

"Poli poliwhirl!" cheered Poliwhirl, rooting for Jack as well.

"Thanks Poliwhirl!" Jack said with a huge smile.

"Well, keep me updated on your progress, and let me know how your Gym battle goes," his mom told him.

"Okay, I wi-" Jack began, but Pichu hopped onto the desk in front of him to interrupt the conversation.

"Pichu!" he said.

"Oh, did you catch this cutie?" asked Jack's mom.

"Yes I did," confirmed Jack.

Pichu extended one hand towards the monitor screen, with the other hand over his heart and began talking sweetly to Jack's mom.

"My, that's quite the entertaining Pokémon you've caught!" his mother commented, not realizing Pichu was trying to be flirtatious with her. "Well, I need to get back to my yoga, good luck sweetie!"

"Thanks, bye Mom!" said Jack.

"Char!" Charmander added, waving good-bye and jumping up and down to be seen.

Jack's mom smiled, and she and Poliwhirl bid them farewell and hung up.

When her face disappeared from the screen, Pichu was in disbelief, and began pawing at the screen for her to return.

"The call's over, Pichu," Jack tried to explain. "We'll talk to her again tomorrow."

Pichu began to pout, and Jack inquired, "Why were you trying to flirt with my mom anyway? I thought you were after Jill."

Pichu was caught off guard by the inquiry, but looked away from Jack, and continued pouting.

"Okay, I'm going to call Prof. Oak now to update him on my progress," Jack stated.

He moved Pichu to the floor where the mouse continued to pout some more as Jack called Prof. Oak.

"Ah, Jack!" exclaimed Prof. Oak happily when he answered the call. "It's good to hear from you. How are things?"

"Pretty good," said Jack. "I'm in Pewter City, and I'm going to challenge the Pokémon Gym today!"

"Ah, you've decided to go for the Pokémon Gym Challenge to try to enter the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau like John, ey?" Prof. Oak deduced.

"Pokémon Gym Challenge?" inquired Jack.

"Why yes, when someone defeats the Gym Leaders of all eight Pokémon Gyms in Kanto and earns the badges from each, they get to challenge the Elite Four of the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau," Oak explained. "If you manage to defeat the Elite Four, then you become Kanto's Pokémon League Champion! It's quite the accomplishment, though nobody has done so in quite some time. John's planning to try for this on his journey. Are you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Jack replied as he pondered the idea. "I think I should wait and see how this Gym battle goes before I decide."

"Fair enough," agreed the professor. "Gym Leaders are tough, and while John told me he got an easy victory over Pewter City's Gym Leader, he said he had a major type advantage over their Pokémon, so that certainly helped him."

"Right," Jack said, now glum over the fact John had an easy win, while he himself would have an immediate disadvantage.

"Now," Oak continued, "I was just looking over your Pokédex data so far, and you've seen a few Pokémon the others haven't seen yet. And, you've even caught a rare Pokémon, Pichu! May I see it?"

"Uh, okay," replied Jack. "Just to warn you, Pichu's not very cooperative…"

Jack picked up the still-pouting Pichu and placed him on the desk.

"Oh, fascinating!" exclaimed the professor. "Finding a Pichu in the wild is very rare, so you should feel very lucky!

"Uh… yeah…" Jack responded, believing the contrary due to all the crap Pichu had put him through.

Pichu looked at Oak on the computer screen, and was displeased at the professor's age and gender. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the Pokémon expert.

Oak was perplexed by the tiny mouse's behavior and said, "I see your Pichu has quite the personality."

"Yeah, he's quite a troublesome handful," Jack explained.

"Hmm, well, raising a Pokémon like that will be difficult, but don't give up! If you extend your heart towards it, and treat it with kindness and respect, it should open its heart to you," Oak replied.

"Thanks Professor," said Jack, "I'll do that."

"Alright Jack, good luck with your Gym battle and feel free to check in with me occasionally."

"Will do! Bye!"

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed, waving good-bye and jumping up and down again.

"Bye, Charmander! Hope you're doing well!" replied the professor. "Farewell!" And with that, the call ended.

"Alright, guys," Jack told his Pokémon, "let's go have a Gym battle!"

Jack arrived at the Pewter City Gym with Charmander and Pichu. He approached the automatic door, and once it opened, stepped inside.

The lighting was slightly dim inside, but one could still see clearly enough. Past the entryway was a stone wall with a sign on it. Jack went over to the sign to read it.

"'To challenge the Gym Leader to an official Gym battle, press the green button,'" he read aloud. "'If there is an emergency that requires the Gym Leader's assistance, press the red button. If you need to meet with the Gym Leader for any other reason, press the blue button.' Well, we're here for a Gym battle, so I guess I'll press the green button."

Jack pressed the green button, and a segment of the stone wall slowly opened like a door, stopping at a 90-degree angle. There was a sign on the side of the door facing Jack.

"'Please proceed through the maze to challenge the Gym Leader,'" read Jack. "Great, a maze. Guess I should return you guys to your Poké Balls so we don't get separated." He turned towards his Pokémon and returned them to their Poké Balls. "Time to get this started."

Jack proceeded to trek through the maze. Seven minutes later, he managed to find the exit.

"Whew, finally made it out of there…" he thought aloud.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym," greeted a voice.

Jack looked across a battlefield littered with rocks to see a young man with tan skin, spiky black hair, and very narrow eyes. He wore a tan long-sleeved shirt with olive green pants. His arms were crossed, but he had a friendly expression on his face.

"You managed to get through the maze fairly quickly, though not as quickly as the last challenger," he said.

Jack had a very good idea of exactly who "the last challenger" was.

"My name is Brock, and I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader," the young man introduced himself. "Please, tell me who you are, challenger, and where you're from."

"My name is Jack, and I'm from Pallet Town," Jack replied.

"Huh, just like the last challenger," Brock thought aloud. "How many Pokémon do you have?"

"I have two," Jack informed him.

"Good! Then we'll have a 2-on-2 Single Battle," Brock declared. "Just so you know, I use Rock-type Pokémon. I hope you can give me a good battle. Now, send out your first Pokémon."

"Alright! Pichu, go!" Jack shouted, tossing Pichu's Poké Ball upwards to send it out.

"Pichu!" the tiny mouse exclaimed. He then crossed his arms and gave a smug grin.

"Huh, a Pichu," noted Brock. "That's a rare Pokémon, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's strong!"

Pichu scowled, but Jack retorted, "Oh, Pichu's plenty strong!" and Pichu went back to being smug.

"We'll see! Geodude, I choose you!" Brock shouted, tossing a Poké Ball to let out a Pokémon.

"Geodude!" it exclaimed. It looked like a large rock with a face and two arms. It sat on the ground with clenched fists, ready to fight. Pichu was slightly taken aback by its appearance.

Jack took out his Pokédex to look up Geodude's info, and to keep better track of the battle.

"Okay Pichu, use Thundershock!" Jack commanded.

Pichu sent out a shock of electricity. It directly hit Geodude and did some damage. **[Author's Note: I made Geodude a pure Rock-type instead of a Rock/Ground-type, which is why Thundershock worked. Graveler is also pure Rock-type, but Golem is still Rock/Ground-type. My reasoning is that Geodude and Graveler seemed more like they were pure Rock to me, while I could still see Golem being Rock/Ground.]**

"Not bad!" commented Brock. "But you'll need more than just that to beat Geodude! Use Rock Throw, Geodude!"

"Geo dude!" the rock Pokémon shouted as it formed a rock in its hand and threw it at Pichu.

"Dodge it, Pichu!" instructed Jack.

Pichu barely managed to dodge the thrown rock.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw until you hit it!" instructed Brock.

"Keep dodging them, Pichu!" said Jack.

Geodude threw many more rocks at the Electric-type, who barely managed to dodge them all.

"Looks like that Pichu's too fast," noted Brock. "Fortunately, we have a way to deal with fast Pokémon! Geodude, use Rock Polish!"

"Geo!" replied Geodude. "Geo geo geo geo…" it said as it rubbed its body until it gleamed.

Jack looked at his Pokédex to see the effect of Rock Polish.

"Careful Pichu! It's raising its speed!" Jack told his Pokémon.

"Now use Roll Attack!" commanded Brock.

"Geo duuude!" the Rock-type exclaimed as it wrapped its arms around its body and began rolling towards Pichu.

"Run away from it!" instructed Jack.

Pichu took off running and Geodude rolled after him. While Pichu had difficulty weaving in and out of the many rocks sprinkled about the battlefield, Geodude rolled through them, crumbling them like they were made of rice crackers. Eventually, Pichu lost enough speed that Geodude caught up and rolled into him.

"Chu!" he cried.

Jack gasped in disbelief, while Brock grinned. However, since Geodude was no longer in motion, and was close in distance to Pichu, Jack decided to employ one of his strategies.

"Pichu, use Sweet Kiss!" said Jack.

Pichu frowned that he had to kiss a rock, but begrudgingly used the attack, kissing Geodude above its left eye. The Rock-type Pokémon was now confused, and began to carelessly bump into the rocks on the battlefield.

"Geodude!" exclaimed Brock, concerned that his Pokémon was now accidently hurting itself.

"Now give it another Thundershock!" Jack confidently instructed.

Pichu discharged the electric attack, but while it shocked Geodude again, this time it also hurt itself some. While Geodude was confused and electrically charged, Pichu was grimacing about the damage he had received. Brock decided to try having Geodude use Roll Attack, but while Geodude began using the move, it rolled in the wrong direction, away from Pichu.

"Geodude, stop! Snap out of it!" commanded Brock.

Geodude slowed its rolling to a stop, but was still confused. Jack used this opportunity to have Pichu use Thundershock again. The electric mouse did as instructed and hit Geodude with the attack. With this last electric shock, Geodude fainted and could no longer battle.

"Ah! Geodude!" exclaimed Brock.

Geodude managed to moan, but could do nothing else. Brock recalled it to its Poké Ball.

Jack cheered, and Pichu beamed with pride.

"Nice strategy," admitted Brock, "but that same strategy won't work on my Onix!"

Brock threw another Poké Ball, and out emerged a giant creature that looked like a strange string of rocks stuck together.

"Onix!" it roared, and Pichu panicked.

"Stay strong Pichu," Jack told his Pokémon, trying to calm the Electric-type. Pichu looked back at Jack with an expression that said "Seriously?!" but Jack stood his ground. "Use another Thundershock!" he instructed the mouse.

Pichu mustered all its electricity into one final Thundershock, but when the attack made contact it dissipated, leaving the large rock chain unharmed. Jack and Pichu were in disbelief.

"Sorry, but Onix is part Ground-type, so Electric attacks won't affect him," Brock explained. "Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Onix!" the Rock-type roared as it swung what could be considered its tail, and threw a few rocks at Pichu.

"Dodge those rocks, Pichu!" instructed Jack.

Yet again, Pichu barely managed to dodge the thrown rocks. However, Pichu was breathing rather heavily, indicating fatigue.

Jack grimaced at his Pokémon's state, but thought up a quick tactic to use.

"Okay Pichu, use Charm!" he said.

Pichu smiled happily at Onix, and acted as cute as possible. Onix smiled back happily (though it was kind of hard to tell), and found Pichu's behavior to be very adorable.

Now Brock grimaced at his Pokémon's reaction. However, the Gym Leader hadn't lost any conviction, and said, "Onix! Don't be deceived by its cute antics! Use Constrict!"

Reluctantly, Onix moved closer to Pichu, gingerly wrapped its "tail" around Pichu, and lifted him into the air. While the rock creature's attack power had been lowered, the sheer length of its body allowed for a powerful Constrict. Pichu grimaced in pain at its small body was squeezed.

"Pichu!" Jack gasped in horror. He grumbled at the situation, but told Pichu, "We've got one more trick up our sleeve! Use Fake Tears!"

Pichu managed to stop grimacing, and looked towards Onix as tears rolled down the mouse's face and he sobbed. Onix instantly felt bad for hurt him, and loosened its grip enough that Pichu slipped out and fell to the ground. Pichu landed on its feet, but the fall still hurt, and was barely managing to not collapse.

"Onix, finish it off with Rock Throw!" instructed Brock.

Still not wanting to harm the adorable little rodent, Onix dropped a few rocks onto Pichu instead of throwing them. Regardless, Pichu was hit, and fell unconscious from the blow.

"Ahh, Pichu!" cried Jack. But the yellow mouse could barely muster a weak "Chuuu…"

"Pichu, return!" said Jack, holding out the Electric-type's Poké Ball for it to go back to.

The tiny mouse was returned to the red and white sphere.

"You did the best you could," Jack told the unconscious Pichu. "Now rest."

Jack put the Poké Ball away, and got out Charmander's.

"You've definitely weakened Onix's attack power a lot," noted Brock. "I'm curious to see what your next Pokémon will be, and how it will use this to its advantage."

"Just wait and see!" replied Jack. He tossed up Charmander's Poké Ball and shouted, "Go Charmander!"

"Char!" exclaimed the fire lizard, eager to battle.

"A Fire-type?" inquired Brock. "I see why you were so keen on Pichu's support moves, but I doubt that will help counter my type advantage much."

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Jack.

"Char!" agreed Charmander, determined to win.

"Charmander, jump towards Onix and use Flare Attack!" Jack instructed.

Charmander did as instructed and hit Onix with the Fire attack. Onix grimaced slightly, but was mostly unharmed.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" commanded Brock.

"On nix!" roared the Rock-type as it threw some rocks towards Charmander.

"Dodge it!" countered Jack.

Charmander managed to sidestep the rocks.

"Flare Attack again!"

"Chaaarrr!" roared Charmander as it exhaled more flares onto Onix. But Onix was barely fazed by the attack.

"Onix, use Rock Throw some more!" instructed Brock.

"Dodge!" responded Jack.

Onix threw more rocks at Charmander, but the fire lizard managed to sidestep them all.

"Rock Throw's not working, Onix!" shouted Brock. "Use Constrict!"

"Onix!" replied the living string of rocks. It moved towards Charmander, wrapped its body around him, and lifted him off the ground. Charmander cried out in pain as it was squeezed.

"Now's the time Charmander!" exclaimed Jack. "Use Heat Up!"

Charmander clenched its teeth as its body temperature increased and the fire on its tail nearly doubled in size. Soon, Onix cried out in pain as it was burned from the increased heat of Charmander's body.

"Oh no! Onix is getting burned!" exclaimed Brock. "Drop that Charmander, Onix!"

Onix did as instructed, and let go of Charmander. The fire lizard landed on its feet, while Onix grimaced from the pain of its burn.

"I never would've guessed that Charmander knew Heat Up!" admitted Brock, causing Jack to grin with confidence and pride. "Time to go all out! Onix, use Rock Polish!"

Still wincing from its burn, Onix rubbed the rest of its long body with its tail-equivalent. Soon, its body gleamed with shine.

"Now use Tackle!" instructed Brock.

"Counter with Flare Attack!" instructed Jack.

Onix leapt at Charmander who, still under the effects of Heat Up, let out a more powerful Flare Attack than before. Onix was hit, but it wasn't stopped from tackling Charmander. The Fire-type was knocked back, but managed to stand strong as Heat Up's influence still continued.

"You okay, Charmander?" asked Jack.

"Char!" the Fire-type confirmed with a nod.

"Then give it another Flare Attack!" shouted Jack.

"Onix, Rock Throw!" commanded Brock.

Charmander exhaled more flares while Onix threw more rocks. The rocks went through the fire, lessening its intensity for when it hit Onix. Then, the rocks hit Charmander, doing some damage.

"Ahh, Charmander!" gasped Jack. Charmander looked pained, but still willing to fight.

Onix groaned as its burn hurt it, but Brock was ready to issue another command.

"Rock Throw again, Onix!" he instructed.

The link of rocks threw more stones, and Charmander was hit again. The fire lizard was in trouble, and fell to one knee from the pain.

"Charmander!" cried Jack, very concerned for his Pokémon. He was starting to lose hope, and was regretting the whole challenge, when suddenly Charmander began faintly glowing red. His tail flame also grew bigger.

Jack looked at his Pokédex to see what was happening.

"Ah! Charmander's Blaze Ability is activating!" Jack exclaimed with renewed spirit

"What?!" exclaimed Brock. "Onix, quick, use another Rock Throw!"

"Flare Attack Charmander!" instructed Jack.

Charmander exhaled some huge flares as Onix threw more rocks. However, Charmander's Flare Attack now had enough force to deflect the rocks so they would miss him.

Brock gasped in horror, while Jack cried out with joy.

"Now, another Flare Attack!" he instructed again.

Charmander exhaled more large flares, directly hitting Onix. Onix cried out in pain as the flares hit. Its burn also hurt. The rock chain began wincing, unable to do anything because of the pain.

"Finish it off with one last Flare Attack!" exclaimed Jack happily.

The fire salamander did as instructed, and soon Onix fell to the ground in pain, unable to fight any longer.

"Onix, return!" said Brock, returning his Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "Man, I barely believe it, but you won Jack!"

"Yes! We won!" cheered Jack, jumping for joy and pumping his fist in the air.

Charmander gave a happy sigh of relief as he sat on the ground, exhausted. His tail flame decreased closer to normal, and the red glow dissipated.

Jack ran to Charmander, picked him up, and gave him a hug.

"Excellent work, Charmander!" Jack praised the reptile. "You managed to overcome your type disadvantage and win!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been able to do that without your strategic plan, and Pichu's help," Brock said as he walked over to Jack. "You did well! That's the first time one of my Rock-types lost to a Fire-type!"

Jack smiled and said, "Yeah, well your Rock Pokémon are tough! I wasn't entirely sure how I'd do, even with my strategy!"

Brock smiled and held out his hand.

"Here, Jack– you've earned the Boulder Badge!" the Gym Leader told Jack.

Jack took the grayish-brown octagon-shaped badge, and said, "Awesome!"

"I also want you to have this," Brock added, pulling a light brown CD-like object out of his pocket.

Jack took it, and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a Technical Machine, or TM for short," Brock explained. "You can put it on a Pokémon's head, and if the Pokémon is compatible, will learn the move the TM teaches."

"Cool," replied Jack. "But how do you know if a Pokémon is compatible?"

"Well, you kinda have to use trial and error," said Brock. "Though keep in mind that once a TM has been used, it will break, meaning it can only be used once." He paused for a second. "The TM I gave you is TM46, which teaches Rock Polish. As you know, it will raise the speed of a Pokémon, though it really can only be learned by Rock-types or other Pokémon with hard bodies. I doubt it will work on Charmander or Pichu, but you might catch a compatible Pokémon in the future."

"Okay," said Jack. "Thanks!"

"You know, with the way you came up with that counter strategy, I think you could be an excellent trainer!" Brock stated.

"You think so?" asked Jack.

"Definitely!" continued Brock. "You should challenge other Pokémon Gyms! The closest one from here would be in Cerulean City, which you can get to by trekking through Mt. Moon east of here."

"Alright, I'll do that," decided Jack. "Thanks for everything, Brock. Bye!" Jack started to leave, but then remembered about the maze. "Uh, is there a quicker way out of here?"

"Yeah, there's a path to the left that leads out a secret door back at the entrance," Brock told him.

With another thank you, Jack rushed off to the Pokémon Center, extremely pleased with that day's battle.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Gym Leader Spotlight: Brock

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello again everyone! Prof. Oak here to give you some additional info on the Gym Leader Brock. Brock is nineteen years old, his blood type is O, and he's from Pewter City. His favorite food is curry– preferring it mild over spicy– while for fun, he visits Mt. Moon to search for fossils and interesting stones. By nature, he is a Relaxed person. He likes Rock-type Pokémon for their strong defense, and hardy durability. He donates most of his rock and fossil discoveries to the Pewter City Museum of Science, and his goal in life is to befriend a Pokémon revived from a fossil he's found. As you've probably determined, Brock is fine young man with good sportsmanship and manners, and is very serious about Pokémon battles. [sighs with depression; glumly] If only my grandson could pick up some of these positive traits from him. [back to normal] Well, see you again everyone!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated, so feel free to review or add the story to your favorites!**


	9. Ch 9: Route 3 Roughhousing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 9: Route 3 Roughhousing

Jack had returned to the Pewter City Pokémon Center so his Pokémon could be healed. He sat in the lobby looking at his Kanto Travelling Guide Book and deciding where to go next. He was debating between travelling through Mt. Moon or Diglett's Cave. Both would take over a day to get through if he started soon. Both would have little light in them. Both would have tough terrain to traverse. It was a tough call.

"Would the trainer with the Charmander and Pichu please come retrieve their PokéBalls. They are finished healing," announced Nurse Slate over the loud speaker, her voice still lacking in emotion.

Jack retrieved his Pokémon, and returned to where he was sitting. He let Charmander and Pichu out of their PokéBalls.

"Okay guys," he began, "where should we go to next: Mt. Moon or Diglett's Cave? They're both going to be difficult to get through, and will both take over a day's journey."

The lizard and the mouse thought it over. Charmander seemed to have reached a decision, but Pichu seemed indifferent to both choices.

Jack turned to the Kanto map in the Guide Book, and said, "Okay, Charmander, this is Mt. Moon, and this is Diglett's Cave." He pointed to each one to indicate its location on the map. "Point to the one you want to go through."

"Char!" exclaimed Charmander, pointing to Mt. Moon on the map.

"Mt. Moon?" Jack inquired.

"Char!" the Fire-type confirmed.

"Alrighty then. We're going to Mt. Moon!" declared Jack.

"Char!" cheered the fire lizard, while Pichu remain indifferent.

Jack returned his Pokémon to their PokéBalls, and headed out of the Pokémon Center. He headed eastward towards Route 3.

Route 3 had large, rocky cliffs on its north and south sides. The route seemed to go between these two cliffs and then turn to the north. Jack knew he had to traverse Route 3 to reach Mt. Moon, and hoped it wouldn't prove too challenging.

He let Charmander and Pichu out to walk with him. They both looked at the large cliffs with awe.

"Come on guys, let's head to Mt. Moon," Jack told them.

"Pichu!" announced Pichu, and ran ahead.

"Pichu! Wait up! Don't leave without us!" exclaimed Jack, running after the small mouse. Charmander quickly followed, passing Jack, but not quite reaching Pichu. Jack picked up his pace to keep up with his Pokémon.

The electric rodent was a few meters ahead of his trainer, and still about a meter ahead of Charmander. He looked back at them to see the distance for himself, but ended up bumming into someone.

His progress halted, Pichu looked up at whom he had bummed into. A magenta Pokémon with rabbit-like ears, a horn, and spikes on its back leered crossly at him. Pichu gave the Pokémon a nervous smile, but it still attacked him via tackling. This concerned Jack and Charmander, and they ran to check up on the mouse.

"Pichu… are you okay?" asked Jack, breathing heavily from the running he did.

Pichu got back on its feet and angrily shouted at the magenta Pokémon, who had already hopped away from them. However, it heard Pichu's shouting and came back to respond.

"Nido nidoran nido nido!" it replied grumpily.

"Pichu pichu pi pichu pi!" the electric mouse retorted.

The rabbit-eared Pokémon was now very angry, and leered at Pichu, who leered back.

Jack may not have known what they were saying, but he did know the two Pokémon were arguing.

"Come on, Pichu," he told the Electric-type. "Apologize for bumming into this Pokémon so we can head off to Mt. Moon."

Pichu ignored his trainer, and continued his leering contest with the magenta Pokémon.

"Pichu…" Jack insisted.

Electricity sparked from Pichu's cheeks, and then he unleashed a Thundershock on the rabbit-eared Pokémon. It tensed up and gave small cry of pain from the electric shock. When the attack finished, the magenta Pokémon fell to the ground, but then managed to get back up. Its horn began glowing a poisonously magenta color, and it leapt at Pichu. Charmander and Jack managed to get out of the way, and Pichu managed to dodge. He unleashed another Thundershock, but it hit both him and the other Pokémon.

As the two rodents winced from the electricity, Jack groaned.

"We don't have time for this!" he complained. Nevertheless, Pichu had gotten into a fight, so Jack knew that as the mouse's trainer, he had to help him.

Jack took out his Pokédex to help with Pichu's scuffle. The magenta Pokémon was identified as a male Nidoran.

"Careful Pichu!" exclaimed Jack. "That Nidoran can poison you!"

Pichu wasn't concerned, but the Nidoran's horn glowed again as it attempted to stab Pichu. The electric mouse managed to dodge the attack a few more times, but eventually the attack hit his arm, and Pichu cried out in pain.

Checking his Pokédex, Jack proclaimed that the attack was Poison Sting. He noted that Pichu hadn't been poisoned though, much to his relief.

Pichu was peeved from getting hit by the poisonous attack, and proceeded to use Weak Tackle on the Nidoran. The attack hit, but the Nidoran was still eager to fight. It used Weak Tackle as well, knocking Pichu to the ground. The yellow rodent used Thundershock once more, and the Nidoran collapsed, unable to fight any further.

The Electric-type beamed with pride at his victory. Jack was displeased, however, as Pichu had gotten into a pointless fight due to his huge ego.

"Alright, Pichu," stated Jack, "you're going back to your PokéBall until you can behave." He returned the yellow troublemaker to his PokéBall, where the mouse began to pout.

Putting the Ball away, Jack and Charmander proceeded along. They fought various wild Pokémon, including Spearow, Rattata, and Pidgey. They soon encountered another Pokémon Trainer who challenged them to a 1-on-1 Single Battle. Jack accepted, and Charmander managed to beat the opponent's male Nidoran with ease. They soon encountered more trainers, and the duo beat a female Nidoran, a Rattata, and a Pidgey, each belonging to one.

Eventually, Jack got hungry, and decided he and his Pokémon needed a lunch break. They sat down and Jack got out some Oran Berry Pokémon Food for Charmander, and Cheri Berry Pokémon Food for Pichu. Next, he got out a boxed lunch he had bought at the Pokémon Center, and began eating the onigiri within it.

After about a minute's worth of eating, there was some rustling in a patch of grass a few meters away. Out popped a cute, round, pink Pokémon with large eyes. Jack took out his Pokédex to look up the Pokémon's info, while Pichu was smitten with its appearance.

"Ah, so that's a Jigglypuff," stated Jack, looking through the Pokédex info on the pink puffball. As he did that, Pichu scurried over to the Jigglypuff, took its hand, and began spouting flirtatious words to woo the pink Pokémon. The Jigglypuff scowled at him, and slapped him across the face, leaving an imprint. Dejected, Pichu slowly retreated in a slump. Charmander felt bad for him, and offered the mouse a few of his Oran Berry Pokémon Food pellets. This gave the Electric-type an idea, and rushed back to offer the food pellets to Jigglypuff. The round Pokémon happily accepted, and ate the food pellets. Satisfied with the snack, the Jigglypuff gave Pichu a pat on the back, and began to walk towards Jack and Charmander.

"Jigglypuff!" it declared to Charmander, pointing at him, and then at Jack.

"Char?" replied Charmander, surprised by this sudden request.

Pichu interrupted, attempting to dissuade and further woo Jigglypuff. This only angered Jigglypuff, as it puffed up slightly, and smacked Pichu on the nose, sending him tumbling backwards.

Heartbroken, Pichu glumly sat slumped over, wallowing in misery.

Pointing the Pokédex at Jigglypuff, Jack checked a specific part of its info.

"Ah, I've found the cause of your problem, Pichu," Jack stated. Pichu was interested in this info, and listened intently to Jack. "This Jigglypuff is male, so it must not swing that way," the Pokémon Trainer explained. Dumbfounded, Pichu fell on his face in disbelief and embarrassment.

Charmander went over to Jack to try to explain what the Jigglypuff wanted. He pointed at the puffball, and then mimed throwing some punches.

"What, that Jigglypuff wants to fight us?" Jack asked.

"Char," the fire lizard confirmed, nodding.

"Alright, well, let me finish my lunch first," agreed Jack.

Jigglypuff puffed up a bit in anger, but begrudgingly accepted Jack's condition.

About five minutes later, Jigglypuff lead the trio to a place to battle. As Jack and Charmander took their position, the wild Jigglypuff walked across to his position.

"Jiggly jigglypuff jig!" the pink sphere exclaimed.

Jack wondered what the puffball had said, but then noticed some nearby grass rustling. He looked over and saw three more Jigglypuff peek out from the tall grass. He pointed his Pokédex at them, and stated, "Hmm, those three are all female…"

Pichu perked up at these words, and rushed over to the trio of Jigglypuff. He began hitting on them, trying to be as cool as possible. However, the three puffballs merely laughed at his antics, causing the small mouse to become heartbroken yet again, which then caused Jack to shake his head in annoyance and pity.

The male Jigglypuff let out a battle cry and began rushing towards Charmander as fast as it could, which wasn't very fast due to its body shape. Charmander readied himself to either defend or counter, but before Jack could issue a command, the Jigglypuff tripped, falling flat on his face.

Jack and Charmander were flabbergasted, while the three female Jigglypuff laughed. The male Jigglypuff got back up, trying to hide its embarrassment. He continued his charge, and gave Charmander a powerful slap to the face.

"So, he used Slap," stated Jack, looking at his Pokédex. "Okay, Charmander use Scratch!"

Charmander quickly retaliated by scratching the male puffball across the face. The Jigglypuff winced in pain, and because of his round body, rolled on to his back from losing his ground. However, the spherical Pokémon used this momentum to roll backwards, back onto his feet. Next, he jumped, tucked in his arms and legs, and rolled into Charmander.

"That was Roll Attack," commented Jack. "Counter with Flare Attack."

Charmander exhaled some flares onto the pink puffball, again causing him to roll onto his back. This time, however, the Jigglypuff rolled forward to perform another Roll Attack. The attack made contact, but Charmander managed to stay strong.

The male Jigglypuff seemed displeased that Charmander wasn't taking much damage, and let out a harsh cry. The Fire-type grimaced, and Jack noted that the attack was "Offensive Cry," which lowers defense.

Jack kept looking back between the male Jigglypuff that Charmander was fighting, and the three female Jigglypuff that were watching. After Charmander took another Roll Attack, he decided upon a plan to implement.

"Oh man, this Jigglypuff is a tough opponent!" he declared loudly, wishing that sentence didn't sound as pathetic as it did. "Charmander, come here for a sec! I need to discuss a super-secret strategy with you if we're to have any hope to win!"

Charmander gave his trainer a very perplexed look of disbelief. Regardless, he went over to Jack to hear this strategy.

"Alright, I think the Jigglypuff we're fighting is trying to impress the other ones," Jack whispered to the fire lizard. "I need you to pretend to lose the battle."

Charmander was shocked. Jack wanted him to lose on purpose? What could he be thinking?

"I know it's a crazy request, but I feel sorry for the Jigglypuff," Jack explained in a whisper. "I feel like we should let him have this victory. Just have your attacks miss, and pretend his attacks hurt more than they do, and eventually pretend to run out of strength."

Charmander wasn't fond of this idea, but reluctantly agreed to it. He went back to fight, and declared, "Char charmander!"

Whatever Charmander had said angered the Jigglypuff, as he puffed up. The puffball used another Roll Attack, and Jack told Charmander to use Flare Attack, which intentionally missed. The round pink Pokémon used Slap, and Charmander acted like it hurt way more than it did. After a few more Slap attacks, Jack ordered a Scratch, which again missed on purpose. The Jigglypuff used Roll Attack once more, and Charmander fell onto his back. He tried getting up, but then pretended to be too exhausted and feigned unconsciousness.

"Oh no! Charmander lost!" exclaimed Jack loudly. "That Jigglypuff is way too strong! It's the strongest Jigglypuff I've ever seen!"

The male Jigglypuff made a triumphant pose, and let the compliments boost his ego, completely unaware they weren't really meant. He looked over at the three females, only to discover they'd fallen asleep. He fell over onto his face in disbelief.

To wake them up, he began laughing loudly, and then declared, "Jigglypuff jiggly jig puff jiggly!" However, the females still remained asleep, causing the male Jigglypuff to fall on his face in disbelief again.

Seeing the need to go over the top wake the sleeping puffballs, Jack began clapping loudly.

"Wow, I never knew a Jigglypuff could be so strong!" he exclaimed as loud as he could, as he walked towards the Jigglypuff. "You sir are truly a wonder to behold! I wish I had a Pokémon that could even hope to be as strong as you!" Jack was now kneeling on the ground, holding the Jigglypuff's hand, and bowing his head for added dramatic effect.

"Jig?!" the Jigglypuff exclaimed in disbelief. Jack looked at him, and then followed his gaze to discover the female Jigglypuff had all left. Feeling depressed and rejected, the male Jigglypuff slowly began walking away in a slump.

"Aw man, all that for nothing…" Jack complained.

Suddenly, several female voices came out of nowhere, screaming, "Jigglypuff! Jiggypuff!"

The two of them looked over at the source of the screaming, and saw several preteen and teenaged human girls running towards them, eager to catch such a strong Jigglypuff.

Completely disinterested in human females, the pink puffball quickly inflated himself and bounced away as fast as he could. He managed to bounce up the cliffs before the young ladies reached him, leaving them devastated upon arrival to Jack's location. They then turned to Jack.

"Hey, was that Jigglypuff really super strong?" one of the girls demanded to know.

Jack was incredibly nervous that several girls near his age and slightly younger were giving him angry looks, and that he had bad news for him.

"Uh, actually, I was just saying that so that that Jigglypuff could impress some other Jigglypuff," Jack nervously admitted.

"Where are those other Jigglypuff now?" the same girl inquired.

"Uh, well-" Jack began.

"Pi pichu!" called his electric mouse. Jack and the swarm of females looked at Pichu. "Pichu pichu? Pichu pichu pi pichu!" he said, flexing his puny muscles, and trying to look as strong as possible (which is nigh impossible with biceps the size of a human finger).

"Pichu!" the young ladies exclaimed with hysteria.

The yellow mouse smirked smugly and wiggled his normally nonexistent eyebrows. The girls began throwing PokéBalls at him, but the ones that didn't miss were deflected by a sphere of blue energy that encased Pichu when the Balls neared him.

The females were confused as to why their PokéBalls weren't working, causing Jack to explain, "Sorry, Pichu's my Pokémon."

"I'll trade you my male Nidoran for it!" exclaimed one girl.

"I'll trade you my Pidgey for it!" shouted another.

"I'll trade you my Rattata, AND I'll go on a date with you!" offered a third.

"I'll be your girlfriend for a week!" pleaded a fourth.

"Ummm…" Jack managed to say. He thought about trading Pichu, but imagined the electric mouse making indecent mischief: cuddling between a pair of breasts, peaking under skirts, stealing bras… and enjoying every moment of it. Jack knew he couldn't let the troublemaker run amok among anybody lacking a Y chromosome.

"Sorry, I'm not trading Pichu," Jack replied sheepishly.

The group of females voiced their disappointment with an unhappy "Awwww…" Pichu showed his disappointment by scowling and crossing his arms.

After the girls dispersed, Jack recalled his two Pokémon to their PokéBalls. He continued north towards Mt. Moon, passing a few more patches of tall grass, and climbing up a rocky slope without any more major events.

At the slope's top, there was a Pokémon Center and a cave entrance. Jack was relieved for the former and headed towards the building. He entered through the automatic door, and walked straight up to the desk.

The nurse at the desk was sleeping with her head face down on her workplace. Her long, silvery hair was sprawled out around her, shimmering like the moon. An alarm clock sat to her left, next to her computer keyboard. On the counter were two rocks, a bell to tap for service and a nameplate that read "Nurse Luna."

Jack was reluctant to wake her, but tapped the bell on the desk. She began to stir, sat up slowly, and then stretched and yawned. She wiped some drool from her mouth, and then opened her eyes, which sparkled beautifully with a silver color, much like her hair. Despite having just woken up, she looked exceptionally beautiful, mesmerizing Jack.

"Can I help you?" inquired Nurse Luna, her voice slightly groggy, but very sweet.

Jack stopped his gawking, and replied, "Y-yes, I would like to, uh, having my Pokémon healed, please."

"Okay, please hand me their Balls…" she told him, seeming like she might fall asleep again any at moment.

Jack cringed for a second at her wording, but awkwardly handed over his PokéBalls. She took them, put them in the healing machine, and started the healing process.

"Wake me when they're done…" Nurse Luna instructed Jack, and she went back to sleeping just like he had found her.

"Uh, okay…" Jack replied, flabbergasted at her sleepy work ethic. She didn't hear him though, as she was already sleeping like a Snorlax.

The Trainer from Pallet awkwardly stood at the counter as his Pokémon were healed and the nurse slept. Soon, the healing machine stopped and his Pokémon had been restored to full health. Unsure of the best way to wake the nurse, he ultimately decided to tap the bell again. Like before, she began to stir, sat up slowly, and then stretched and yawned. Again, she wiped some drool from her mouth, and then opened her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she again inquired groggily.

"Uh, my Pokémon are done healing…" Jack told her, still baffled at her behavior.

"Oh yes…" Nurse Luna replied. She took the PokéBalls of Charmander and Pichu from the healing machine and handed them back to Jack.

After he put the PokéBalls away, he noticed Nurse Luna sleepily staring at him.

"Mm, I wouldn't mind seeing you in my dreams…" she stated as her eyelids began to droop. She then went back to sleeping.

While Jack didn't really know what she meant by that, he was slightly creeped out regardless.

Doing his best to forget about what the nurse had said, Jack got some food for himself and his Pokémon. After they finished eating, Jack pondered on the idea of starting the journey through Mt. Moon now, or waiting until tomorrow morning. Unable to reach a decision, he decided to ask for the input of his Pokémon.

"It's mid-afternoon," Jack informed them, "Should we start heading through Mt. Moon now, or stay the night here and begin going through tomorrow?"

"Char char!" replied Charmander, pointing towards the exit.

"Pichu!" the electric mouse disagreed, shaking his head. "Pichu pi."

"Okay, so you want to head into Mt. Moon now, Charmander, while Pichu, you want to stay the night here, correct?" Jack deciphered.

The two Pokémon replied affirmatively and nodded.

"Alright, well here's how we'll decide then," Jack told them. He reached into his pockets, felt around inside for a moment, then brought out his hands, closed into fists.

"In one hand I have a coin," he explained, "the other hand is empty. Whichever one of you chooses the hand with the coin, decides what we do."

Charmander carefully began to think it over, but Pichu quickly chose the hand in front of him: Jack's right hand.

"Pichu chooses my right hand," Jack stated. "Are you okay with my left hand, Charmander?"

The fire lizard thought it over for a few seconds, and then agreed with this decision.

Jack turned his hands over and opened them, revealing that the coin was in his left hand. Charmander beamed with happiness, while Pichu became very cross.

"Well, looks like we're going to head into Mt. Moon now," Jack told them. He stood up and walked towards the door, Charmander right behind him. He had to beckon Pichu to follow him, and the mouse begrudgingly followed his trainer.

The trio exited the Pokémon Center, and headed towards the cave entrance.

"Well, here we are," said Jack. "Let's go in."

Unsure what to expect, they entered the cave.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Kanto Location Spotlight: Mt. Moon

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Greetings everyone! Prof. Oak here. Today, I'm going to tell you all about Mt. Moon, the area Jack and his Pokémon are heading into next. Mt. Moon is the tallest mountain in Kanto, and is prone to meteor showers. Moon Stones and Pokémon Fossils are known to be found here, as well as the rare Pokémon Clefairy. When passing through Mt. Moon, travelers can either go through its caves or climb over the cliffs. Most people go through the caves to try to find the rarities within, but the mountain path can prove to be an engaging hike as well. [smiles] I encourage you all to visit the caves within Mt. Moon to see all the wonders within! [sheepishly] …Just bring some Repel in case you run into any Zubat. Wouldn't want anyone to get bitten!

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned!**


	10. Ch 10: Mt Moon Madness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is copyright of Nintendo.**

**Author's Note: This is my own version of Pokémon. Certain things (attacks, abilities, TMs/HMs, etc.) have been changed.**

Pokémon Kanto Adventure W

Chapter 10: Mt. Moon Madness

Jack, Charmander, and Pichu entered the cave path of Mt. Moon. As they walked along, the amount of light around them gradually decreased. Eventually, the only source of light became Charmander's tail flame.

"It's a good thing you're here, Charmander," said Jack. "Your tail flame will provide us with some light."

Charmander happily beamed with pride, causing Pichu to roll his eyes. A few seconds later, Pichu's ears twitched, having caught a sound.

The small mouse got on all fours, into a fighting position.

"What's wrong, Pichu?" Jack asked with concern.

Soon, he could hear a strange, shrill noise approaching. A small, blue bat-like creature appeared, and was flying towards them.

Before Jack could check it out with his Pokédex, Pichu electrocuted it with a Thundershock, sending it falling to the ground. The Pokémon Trainer frowned at Pichu immediately attacking it, and then checked it out with the Pokédex.

"Ah, so that's a Zubat," Jack noted. "I guess it's a good thing you attacked it, Pichu; the Pokédex says it sucks the blood of others."

Both Charmander and Pichu cried out in alarm at this information. They turned back to the fallen Zubat, and saw it struggle to lift off and barely manage to fly away. They both managed a sigh of relief, but then heard the same sound made by the Zubat coming from another direction.

The two Pokémon and their Trainer turned around to see another Zubat flying towards them from behind. Charmander unleashed a Flare Attack upon it, causing the bat to crash to the ground. A few seconds later, it struggled to lift off, and flew away.

"I guess we can easily prevent the Zubat from sucking our blood by attacking them as they approach," Jack determined.

Charmander and Pichu were relieved, but suddenly a scream was heard, causing them to jump in fright. Jack himself was startled by the scream. As Pichu hid behind Jack's leg, Charmander quickly joined him.

"Guys…" Jack groaned in annoyance and disappointment at their cowardice.

Soon, the disturbed crying out of a damsel in distress rushed towards them, and Jill appeared, fleeing from danger. She ran right into Jack, causing the two to fall to the ground.

Jack was momentarily stunned from the impact of the fall. Jill was soon able to realize she had crashed into a male human being, allowing her to use the situation to her advantage.

"Oh, please save me from the Zubat!" she cried, sounding as scared and as helpless as possible.

"…Ow…" Jack managed to squeak in his pained, stunned state.

Jill looked at him to see what his deal was, and then recognized him from past encounters.

"Oh, it's you," she said, disappointment evident in her voice.

As Jack still lay on the cave floor in pain, Jill's Bulbasaur and Oddish approached with several Zubat in pursuit. Pichu and Charmander quickly sprang into action, swiftly picking off the Zubat one at a time with their attacks. Soon, each one was flopping away in half-flight.

Jack's Pokémon breathed heavily from attacking so much. Jill's Pokémon sighed in relief, and her Bulbasaur thanked Charmander.

"Well, at least your Pokémon are reliable, even if you aren't," stated Jill as she sat up.

Pichu ran to her side and began kissing her hand. Jack slowly began to sit up, his back still sore.

"My, what a little charmer!" Jill remarked as Pichu began kissing up her arm (though he could barely make it past her wrist).

"You should watch where you're running," complained Jack, as he rubbed his back and grimaced.

The female sighed, but said, "I'm sorry for running into you."

After a few minutes of rest, Jack asked, "So why are you in here anyway?"

"I'm in here for the only reason a beautiful girl like me would be in this cave," she explained, Pichu happily cuddling in her lap. "I'm here to try to catch a Clefairy."

"I see," replied Jack. "You didn't plan for the Zubat very well."

Jill frowned.

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up and saved me," she said. Jack was surprised she seemed be grateful towards him, until she added, "Pichu." The trainer fell over in disbelief, while the electric mouse beamed with pride.

"I think I'd like you to accompany me through this cave," she told the Electric-type. "And I suppose you can come too," she said to Jack, causing him to frown with annoyance.

The two trainers and their Pokémon continued through the cave. Charmander's tail flame lit the way, allowing them enough light to see easily. Pichu rested in Jill's arms, happily resting his head against her large breasts.

"So, what's your plan for finding a Clefairy?" asked Jack.

"I don't have a plan," she admitted nonchalantly.

Jack stopped in his tracks, baffled at her lack of planning ahead.

"How do you expect to find one then?!" he exclaimed.

"Lower your voice," she scolded. "I'll figure it as I go. I'm pretty good at that."

Jack frowned, thinking her methods were flawed.

They ventured through the cave for a while, defeating any wild Pokémon that opposed them. Charmander and Pichu took care of any Zubat that neared them, while Jill's Bulbasaur and Oddish defeated any Geodude they encountered. However, they met no Clefairy.

"It sure seems like we've been searching for a while," noted Jack, "and yet no sign of any Clefairy."

"You're welcomed to leave whenever you want," replied Jill, "as long as you leave Pichu with me to fend off those nasty Zubat."

"Pichu!" the yellow mouse exclaimed, very in favor of this idea.

Jack didn't like the idea though, and replied, "No thanks, it's my responsibility as a Pokémon Trainer to look after my Pokémon."

Pichu crossed his arms and frowned, but Jill couldn't help but smile at Jack's commitment to his Pokémon.

"Well, it's good to see have a redeeming quality after all," she said.

Jack didn't know how to respond to the half-complement, half-insult.

As they continued along, the group of six noticed another source of light up ahead. It was much brighter than the light produced by Charmander's tail flame, and it seemed to be produced by something man-made. Puzzled and intrigued, they neared the light to determine what the cause was.

Unfortunately, they soon happened upon a sawhorse blocking their path with the words "KEEP OUT!" painted on it.

"Guess we better find a different way to go," said Jack.

"But what if this is the way to where the Clefairy are?" protested Jill.

"Well, there must be a reason for this path to be blocked off," Jack theorized. "Maybe this way is dangerous."

"But that light can't be natural," continued Jill. "I bet someone's hiding something!"

Suddenly, a man in black clothing and a hat appeared from the other side of the sawhorse.

"Hey, buzz off kids!" he shouted. "This area's off limits!"

The two trainers and their Pokémon were startled by this sudden outburst. Regardless, Jill managed to regain her composure.

"Says who?!" she retorted crossly.

"Says Team Rocket!" the man replied. "Now get lost, or you'll be forced to do so!"

"Yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" she again retorted.

The man in black called out to the area behind him, and two more men wearing the same black clothing appeared. All three had a large red "R" on their shirts.

"Let's give these lovey-dovey teens the boot!" the first man told his cohorts.

Enraged and slightly embarrassed, both Jack and Jill angrily proclaimed, "We're NOT lovey-dovey!"

The three men each sent out a Pokémon: the first sent out a Rattata, the second sent out a Zubat, and the third sent out a Koffing.

"Wait, the number of participants in this battle is off," noted Jack. "We can't have a proper battle this way!"

"Psh, what a goody-two-shoes!" laughed the third man.

"Yeah, he don't realize that Team Rocket don't battle 'properly,'" agreed the second.

Jack was both annoyed and embarrassed by these remarks.

"Alright, Charmander use Flare Attack on that Rattata!" he exclaimed.

"Char!" the Fire-type exclaimed, spitting flares at the rat Pokémon.

"Rat!" it cried.

"Ah, Rattata!" exclaimed the man that owned it.

"Now use Scratch!" Jack instructed.

Charmander went up to the Rattata and scratched it. The rat cried out in pain and fainted.

"Agh! No!" cried its owner, unable to believe that his Pokémon fainted so easily.

"Alright!" cheered Jack, and Charmander cheered as well.

"Please, my Pokémon could've beaten that Rattata just as easily," boasted Jill, causing Jack to scowl at her.

The Team Rocket Grunt begrudgingly recalled his Rattata, cursing its weakness.

"We'll take care of 'em!" shouted the grunt with the Koffing. "Koffing! Use Poison Spit on that Charmander!"

"Zubat, use your Sonicwave on it too!" commanded the other grunt.

"Kof-fing!" said the gaseous Pokémon as it spat poison at Charmander.

"Baaaaaaaaat!" screeched the bat Pokémon as it emitted a harsh sound.

The Poison Spit hit Charmander squarely on the chest. He barely had time to show disgust before the Sonicwave confused him. He flailed his arms and swayed, his mind totally foggy from the confusion.

"Charmander!" cried Jack, concerned for his Pokémon.

"Chaaarrr…" the lizard replied, completely out of it.

"Pichu! I need your help!" exclaimed Jack.

The electric mouse hesitated, not wanting to leave Jill's arms (and breasts).

"Better do what he says," Jill told the critter, "or we'll all be in trouble."

Scowling, Pichu leapt from her arms, and landed on all fours, poised for battle.

"Pichu!" he shouted angrily at the Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon.

"Huh, a Pichu, a Charmander, and a Bulbasaur," noted the grunt who owned the Rattata. "These kids have some rare Pokémon!"

"Yeah, we oughtta take 'em and sell 'em with all those Clefairy we caught!" suggested the grunt owning the Zubat.

Jack and Jill both gave out cries of shock and disgust at this idea.

"Odd oddish?" asked Jill's Oddish, causing everyone to look at the weed Pokémon.

"We don't need that Oddish though," said the first grunt. "Not rare enough."

Jill's Oddish sighed with relief.

"You bastards!" exclaimed Jack. "How dare you plan to steal our Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" agreed Jill. "And you don't deserve any of the Clefairy you've caught!"

"Stupid kids!" retorted the grunt with the Koffing. "Team Rocket does whatever we want!"

"Yeah!" agreed the Zubat-owning grunt. "And what we wanna do is anything that makes money!"

"What, so you plan on selling our Pokémon?!" Jack asked, thoroughly pissed at the grunt.

"Exactly!" replied the grunt who owned the Rattata.

"Never!" shouted Jack. "I'll never let you take my Pokémon from me! They're my important companions and friends! People who don't care about the bonds between other people and Pokémon shouldn't be allowed to have their own Pokémon!"

Jack's words touched the hearts of everyone who was there (even snapping Charmander out of his confusion) except for the three Team Rocket Grunts.

"What a sentimental moron!" commented the grunt with the fainted Rattata.

"Kids these days don't got no concern for financial security," added the grunt with the Zubat.

Jack growled in anger that the criminal goons were unaffected by his heartfelt speech.

"Words won't work on these assholes," Jill told him, "We'll just have to use force." She next gave instructions to her Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, Oddish; use Seed Toss on that gas ball!"

The two Grass-types did as instructed hitting the opposing Koffing. However, being resistant to Grass-type attacks, it still managed to hang on.

"Pichu, use Thundershock on that Zubat!" instructed Jack.

"Pichuuuu!" the small mouse cried as it sent out a jolt of electricity to zap the bat. Like the wild Zubat before it, the Rocket Grunt's Zubat fell to the ground, barely able to lift off.

"Ahhh! Zubat! Not you too!" the flying rodent's trainer cried.

"I got this!" proclaimed the grunt owning the Koffing. "Koffing, use Smog!"

"No, you idiot! Don't have it use that!" exclaimed the owner of the Rattata, but it was too late.

"Fiiiiiiiiiing!" cried the ball of gas, as it expelled a nasty smog from the large pore-like openings on its body.

The smog quickly filled the enclosed area of the cave. Jack, Jill, their Pokémon, and the Team Rocket Grunts all began coughing and gagging from the nasty gaseous pollution.

"Let's go!" Jack managed shout. He quickly returned his Pokémon to their Poké Balls. Jill did same to her Pokémon. Then, the two teenaged Pokémon Trainers turned and ran. They ran back the way they came, but the noxious smog made it difficult to breathe, hindering their progress. Eventually, they collapsed and passed out from the fumes.

When Jack regained consciousness, he had trouble breathing. His lungs hurt, irritated from the smog. He coughed a bit more, his body trying to rid his lungs of the polluted air. Someone– or something– sat him upright.

There wasn't much light, and Jack had yet to fully open his eyes, so he couldn't see who– or what– was helping him. He could feel some creature supporting his back with its small hands. Suddenly, another creature got on his lap and held up something (it felt like a leaf of some sort) for him to water drink from. He sipped the liquid and it helped refresh his irritated throat.

After sipping the water, he coughed a little more, and tried to regain normal breathing. Eventually, he opened his eyes, and saw a pink fairy-like creature standing next to him with a leaf in its hands and a concerned expression on its face.

"Clefairy?" it asked him.

Jack didn't know what the fairy creature had asked, but he replied, "I'm feeling better now. Thank you."

"Clefairy!" it replied cheerfully, smiling back at him.

Jack next heard coughing to his right. He looked over and saw Jill being supported and given water by two more Clefairy. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal. She opened her eyes, which soon widened in surprise at the pink fairy's identity.

"Clefairy?" the Clefairy that had given her water asked her.

"A Clefairy…" she said softly and with surprise.

"Bulba!"

"Oddish!"

Jill's Pokémon soon arrived to check on her.

"I'm glad you two are alright," she told them, stroking Bulbasaur's head and Oddish's leaves.

Jack was curious about his own Pokémon's wellbeing, and began to look around for them. He noticed their Poké Balls next to his leg, but they weren't inside. Had the Clefairy let them out to care for them too?

He quickly noticed the light source of the area was coming from the other side of the cave wall. He knew that must be where his Pokémon were.

Jack attempted to stand up, but hit his head on the cave ceiling.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He rubbed his head, and looked up to see the ceiling several inches above. The Clefairy that had given him water climbed up his shoulder to kiss where he hit his head.

"Um, thanks?" he told the fairy Pokémon. Jill giggled at him, and said, "Maybe it likes you. You should take advantage of the situation and ask it out on a date!"

Jack scowled at her, as did the Clefairy.

"I think I'll stick to my own species, thank you," he replied crossly.

"Clefairy fairy," agreed the pink Pokémon, who was actually blushing a little despite not seeming interested in dating Jack.

"Fairy clefairy," said the Clefairy that had supported Jack's back, pointing at the other Clefairy.

Whatever this Clefairy said to the other, earned it smack on the head. Jill, her two Pokémon, and the two Clefairy that had helped her giggled at this.

Jack slowly got up, careful to not hit his head. He managed to move to where he could squat and not touch the ceiling with his skull. He maneuvered towards the light source where he expected to find Charmander and Pichu. Sure enough, he managed to find them being taken care of by more Clefairy.

Charmander was sitting on the cave floor, looking low on energy. A couple of twigs were in his tail flame, helping fuel the fire to the lizard's energy up.

"Char!" the Fire-type cried happily upon seeing Jack.

"Hey, Charmander," Jack replied. "Glad to see you're doing alright."

The lizard smiled at his trainer.

"How's Pichu?" asked Jack.

Charmander's smile faded and a grim expression took its place. The salamander looked over to where Pichu lay.

Pichu's eyes were shut, and he was wheezing heavily. His expression was pained, and parts of his face were developing a slight purple color. There was a Clefairy to both sides of him, and each one looked worried.

"Pichu!" Jack gasped, concerned for his Pokémon. He quickly moved over to the mouse, and touched his forehead.

"He's feverish," Jack commented, now very concerned for Pichu.

The two Clefairy looked at Jack.

"Clefairy," one of them told him. Jack didn't know what the pink creature had just said to him, but he decided to check the Pokédex to figure out what was wrong with Pichu.

"Pichu's poisoned!" he exclaimed upon checking the device. "That smog must've done this to him." He paused for a second, and then said, "I should have some Antidote in my bag. That should help."

"Fairy!" called another Clefairy who approached them. It had a roundish, heart-shaped, pink fruit in its hand. It handed it to the Clefairy that had spoken to Jack before.

"That's a Pecha Berry, right?" inquired Jack. "That will cure Pichu's poisoning?"

"Fairy," the pink Pokémon confirmed with a nod. It bit into the fruit, chewed it a little, and mouth-to-mouth fed Pichu the antidotal berry. Jack felt very awkward watching this, and wondered about how Pichu would probably be enjoying it, if he weren't in such a condition.

Soon after receiving the Pecha Berry, Pichu's breathing began to return to normal, and the purple faded from his face.

"It's working!" Jack noted.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed happily from behind him.

Pichu soon opened his eyes, and looked at the Clefairy who had fed him. The mouse took the fairy's hand into his, and began (presumably) proclaiming his love for his savior in a long-winded speech.

Jack looked at his Pokédex, and said, "Um, Pichu? That Clefairy's male."

Pichu's expression instantly turned to horrified shock, all color draining from his face. The Clefairy took his hand away from Pichu's, and awkwardly walked away.

"What's wrong with Pichu?" asked Jill, who had moved over to where they were. "I thought they were curing his poison?"

"Oh, he just made a fool of himself," explained Jack. "Second time today, actually."

"Uh-huh…" replied Jill, intrigued by this information. "He really is a handful, it seems."

"Definitely," confirmed Jack.

Suddenly, one Clefairy called all the other Clefairy over. It relayed some information to them, and then it beckoned Jack and Jill over.

However, the two teenaged trainers weren't sure of what the pink Pokémon wanted. After a few seconds of looking puzzled, the other Clefairy came over and led them to one who had beckoned them.

"Clefairy," it told them while motioning to follow it, "clefairy fairy clef."

"It must want us to follow it," guessed Jill. She, Jack, and their Pokémon followed the Clefairy.

As they followed along, the two teens kept having to crouch and duck to avoid the cave ceiling and other cave structures. Other Clefairy and some smaller pink Pokémon watched them from afar with curious but frightened eyes. One of the smaller pink Pokémon actually approached the trainers, its curiosity getting the better of it. Jill smiled and winked at it, which made it express joy.

Eventually, the group of two humans and four non-Clefairy Pokémon arrived to an enclosed section of the cave. A huge jagged gray boulder sat there with a larger pink Pokémon that resembled Clefairy.

Both trainers took out their Pokédexes to look up this Pokémon's identity.

"A Clefable…" noted Jack. "It's Clefairy's evolution, so maybe it's the leader?"

"Makes sense to me," replied Jill. "It's pretty adorable in its own right."

After the Clefairy that led them there talked to the Clefable, the Clefable turned its attention to the teens and their Pokémon.

"Clefable fable?" it asked them.

Jack and Jill just looked at it awkwardly, unable to understand it.

"Bulba bulbasaur?" asked Jill's Bulbasaur.

"Clefable fable clefable," the fairy explained, "fable clefable clef."

Charmander and Bulbasaur seemed to understand, and then talked to each other to determine how to convey the message to their trainers.

Jill's Bulbasaur next talked to her Oddish for assistance. After the weed Pokémon agreed to help, she walked over until she was about a foot away from Charmander. The fire lizard then lifted its tail, adjusting it to cast the shadow of Oddish's leaves against the wall. Jill's Oddish had adjusted her leaves so that they would cast a shadow of a specific shape: the letter "R."

"An 'R?'" Jill noted, puzzled.

After a moment of thinking, Jack said, "Maybe the 'R' is for Team Rocket. Those thugs we battled earlier had a red 'R' on their shirts."

"Hmm, you're right," agreed Jill. "Didn't they say they had caught a bunch of Clefairy? Maybe the Clefable wants to get even."

"Or maybe it wants the captured Clefairy freed," suggested Jack.

"Fable," said the Clefable.

"That's right? You want us to help save the Clefairy captured by Team Rocket?" inquired Jack.

"Clefable!" it replied.

"Of course we'll help!" declared Jill. "No Clefairy deserves to be in their evil clutches!"

Her Bulbasaur and Oddish cheered. Charmander looked at Jack and voiced an inquiry.

"Yeah, we'll help too, Charmander," Jack told his Pokémon, causing Charmander to cheer as well. "That alright with you, Pichu?"

However, Pichu wasn't with them anymore. Jack quickly noticed Pichu kneeling in front of Clefable, holding its hand as it gave a proclamation, probably about how it would save the captured Clefairy for its love or something. The Clefable smiled and patted Pichu's head.

"Clefable!" it told him.

Pichu marched away, trying to seem heroic, despite being embarrassed about not being taking seriously. Jack facepalmed at the tiny mouse's behavior.

"Are you trying to cheat on me, Pichu?" Jill inquired, though she wasn't being serious. Despite her meaning it as a joke, Jack gave her an odd look.

Pichu froze, looking panicked. He quickly ran over to Jill and began to hug and nuzzle her leg as he voiced an apologetic excuse.

As Jill was amused and Jack did another facepalm, the Clefairy called them over, beckoning them to follow. The two trainers and their Pokémon followed the Clefairy, eager to help them save their captured comrades.

_Omake/Extra Segment_

Pokédex Spotlight: Clefairy

**[Author's Note: Clefairy is considered a Normal-type Pokémon in this Fan Fiction because the Fairy-type has yet to be discovered and classified within its timeline.]**

**Prof. Oak: **[sitting at a desk with a screen above his left shoulder] Hello everyone! Prof. Oak here once again. Today, I'll be looking talking about the rare Pokémon Jack and Jill have encountered, Clefairy. Clefairy is a rare Normal-type Pokémon believed to have come from the moon. It is well-loved by girls for cuteness. It evolves from the Pokémon Cleffa, and can evolve into Clefable when exposed to a Moon Stone. Its abilities are Cute Charm, which can infatuate opposite gendered foes who attack it, and Magic Guard, an ability that protects it from being damaged by things like burns and foul weather. Clefairy can learn the following moves: Slap, a weak-but-accurate Normal-type attack; Defense Curl, a support move that raises its defense; Sing, an attack that causes listeners to fall asleep; and Metronome, and very unique move that causes its user to use virtually any attack at random. [pauses, and becomes pensive as he puts forefinger and thumb to chin] You know, I've heard that in far off regions, people think Clefairy might be a new Pokémon Type, instead of Normal. I'd love to hear more about this being studied… [realizes people are still reading and sheepishly scratches back of his head] Oh, sorry, I got a little sidetracked! I'll see you all next time!

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for more!**


End file.
